Behind a name
by Fullmooninsomniac
Summary: When a techno-geek is thrust into the realm of her favourite game, she must help unite Ferelden. Will Ferelden still stand tall or crumble under the might of the darkspawn? Will she help or hinder in its fight? Will Sten ever get a cookie?
1. Chapter 1

I feel my eyes flutter open and scrunch my nose, when the smell of sewerage assails me. I groan as the light flashes brightly. A rock digs painfully into my back. My head is pounding and my teeth ache. My teeth. I cover my eyes, and sit up. I look around and see cobblestone. Rubbing the spot where the rock was jabbing me, I look down at myself.

I'm wearing my favourite pair of skinny jeans, green basketball shoes, a shirt with some ironic slogan and the hood I got from my best friend, Isaac, when I moved away, last year.

Where am I? It seems... Familiar.

I stand and check myself over for any wet patches. When I find none, I look around for some kind of vague idea of where I could possibly be.

"Lost?" A gruff voice breaks through my stupor, making me jump a clear foot off the ground. I search for the source, when I see a short man standing next to me. My jaw drops and I stare wide eyed. In front of me stands a dwarf, with amazing chest hair.

"Varric Tethras!" I exclaim. And I see its true, Bianca sits firmly strapped to his back.

"I see my reputation precedes me." I plaster a self assured smile across my face, to cover for my slipped facade.

"Who could forget the wondrous storytelling dwarf with amazing chest hair. Nor his beauty Bianca. I have to make people stop talking about you."

"Oh you're making me blush. " he waggles a finger at me. " My egos too big as it is, without the help of strange women on the street. " I grin sheepishly. He looks quizzically at my clothes before speaking again.

"As you already know mine, would you mind telling me your name?"

"Nessa Mìrìal" I feel the words slip past my lips before I even consciously register the question. Why that name? New world new name, I guess, though I can't remember where I heard that.

"Dalish? So you're from one of them wandering clans, eh?" Dalish? Why would he think that? They only accept elves. Or half-elf mages.

"No, I'm not from around here." Neither are the Dalish, I think sarcastically. I brush a stray lock of red hair behind my ear, and my hand stills. I feel a fine point, and the most definite characteristic of an elf.

Okay, definitely a dream.

"I'm from Denerim. Alienage. The Denerim alienage" I stumble through the sentence, and I see he notices it, but doesn't comment.

"Well Nessa, I'd best be leaving. Business to do, stories to tell, people to kill."

"Wait!" I exclaim then calm myself. "What year is it?"

"Did you knock your head that hard? It's 9 29 dragon. " And with that he spins and walk away. 1 year before the blight.

Well. That went well.

I looked up at the sun and saw that it wasn't even past lunch. Or it was way after. Either way I would have to move. Should I stay in Kirkwall? I liked Hawke, and well there's goddamn FENRIS, but... I think I could help better with the blight, and come back after saving Fereldn. How would I get there? I'll need money first. And weapons. But this is just a dream after all , so maybe I could just wish some?

I close my eyes and envision the sovereigns from both the game and my history lessons. I think about them appearing in my open hand.

I open my eyes, but my hand is still bare. I frown and sigh. Maybe this would be harder than I thought. I look into my bag to check if I have anything worth selling. I must have been going to or coming home from college, as I had my writing pad and stationery with me. I also had a half finished packet of gum, panadol, the keys to my apartment, my art book, pastels, colouring pencils, my phone, iPod and my wallet filled with useless notes, a picture of my family, my school ID, gift cards and a credit card. Mostly useless in this pre-technology world.

I might be able to sell some of the art I've drawn, though it won't get me enough for a ship to Fereldan. Or will it?

I look up and realise why this place looked familiar. A red body is hanging upside down, with its legs tied to a wooden pole. I must be standing outside the hanged man. I turn and see the stairs leading to high town. The docks must be... Down there. I set off at a brisk walk.

ooOoo

And so you're introduced to our main protagonist.

Feel free to write a review, favourite or follow as you please. I would like to hear feedback on what you think of this, and how you think I could make it better, though you can do as you will.

-FMI


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know what's happening with the font, though ill try to fix it. I'm updating every Monday and Thursday, if I remember. And I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter. This all belongs to BIOWARE. ALL BIOWARE. Now to continue with...

Chapter 2

Never mind what they tell you, the docks reek. They smell of sewerage, fish, blood and sweat. They smell worse than the outside of the hanged man. I look around, trying to find a captain. A man with an oversized hat covered in feathers spots me and starts advertising his wares. Loudly. I walk over to his stall. There are old artefacts and relics scattered along the table.

"What would you like missy?" His gravelly voice stirring me out of my stupor.

"Oh! Uh. Nothing, except... What's the name of your ship?"

"I am the proud captain of The Sirens Call!"

My eyes widened in shock as the name struck meaning. Isabella's ship.

"Surely not!" I gasp. "Are you married to Isabella?" He was assassinated by Zevran. When did that happen? It must be just before we meet her. But...

"Isabella? No, no. She's got a high bounty, that one. The most beautiful pirate if the seven seas, they say." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Ah. That's why. She must be in hiding. Though I never thought she would ever hide.

"I see. How much would it cost to travel to Fereldan?" I ask trying to swerve the conversation away from Isabella. He looked thoughtful for a minute, then his face cleared and he said "A sovereign"

Slightly less than I would have thought. I smile at him.

"How long until you leave port?"

"We leave tomorrow mornin'."

"Could I sell you some... Uh, art."

"Depends, what type of 'art' would that be?" He questions sceptically.

I pull out my art book, flicking through until I find a decent picture. I drew this during our first art class. It has a dragon standing protectively over her eggs, and a young girl attempting to give one of her speckled eggs back. This was my first time using pastels, and if I may say so myself, it went quite well.

I flip the book around do he can see the drawing, keeping a hard grip on the book and a sharp eye on him, lest he take it. His eyebrows rise, and he looks at the drawing in awe. I feel my heart swell in pride at his actions.

"A mighty fine painting ya' go' there. How much do you wan' for the 'ole book?"

"The whole book? I.. I guess.. It's not quite finished yet, but if I travel to Ferelden with you, I could finish it on the way. All I ask is for safe harbour and..." I think for a moment then realise the thing I really need. "To be trained in the art of dual wielding." Aannnd I sound pompous.

His eyes twinkle. "Training's useless without the right weapons and armour. I'm sure that if you completely finish that there book, I could add a little coin for yer own equipment, how does that sound, missy?" My eyes widen at his offer, and I nod, a big grin slipping its way across my face.

"Thank you, that is most gracious."

"She did always say that I was too nice for me own good. The names Luis. Yours?" She?

"My name's Nessa, a pleasure to meet you."

"It's almost dusk. Come with me, Nessa, you may as well help me pack up." I look up and realise he's right. It must be around five now, usually in the game, random people would start attacking by now.

I nod and help him carefully place his merchandise in a chest near the table. He close the chest, clicks three locks shut, presses a ring to a indentation on the lid of the wood and gold chest. He twists and a light shimmer surround the chest, leaving a small circle around his hand. Magic? Strange that he would go to all the extra measures. Well, I guess my warden spent half her time picking every lock she could find.

He sees me looking quizzically at the chest and says simply

"Better safe than sorry."

He motions the handle in one side, and grabs the one on his side. I walk to the side, and grab the chest. Lifting it up, its a lot heavier than it looks. I breathe out quickly and stagger forwards. He leads us to a plank a couple metres away from the table. We walk up the ramp which leads to a small ship, and he drops the chest abruptly, and I yelp slightly before dropping the chest.

I see Luis trying to hold back a smile, and I cough self consciously. He walks past me, down the plank and I see him smiling and shaking his head slowly. I huff and follow him down.

The table that his merchandise was placed on has a fabric roof, held up with three posts. I wonder how we're supposed to move it, until he knocks over two of the posts and the fabric falls into a messy clump on the floor. I guess that's one way. He flips a part of the table like a door, and it hits the middle of the table with a thunk. He does the same to the other side, and picks up the small table. He passes it to me, and while he can easily hold it with one hand, I struggle using two.

I walk up the plank, placing the table next to the chest, and turn to see Luis bringing the three poles wrapped with the red fabric onto the ship.

"Well, now that that's done, I'll introduce you to the crew. " He places two fingers in his mouth, and whistles loudly.

"Oi! Get out here you lot!" I wince slightly as he yells in my ear, though, thankfully, he doesn't notice. Three men walk out of a cabin, whilst the people on the top deck stop what they're doing, and head over. When they're all standing in a straight line in front if their captain, I count 23 men.

"Now, laddies, this here is a new passenger, and we will treat her with respect, ya hear?" 23 men nod. "Good, I won't hear anything about any hoollygagging." He nods at me and whispers

"Introduce yourself."

Crap. I suck at this. They're all looking at me. C'mon, look confident. I plaster a cocky grin on my face, the facade covering my inner turmoil.

"I'm Nessa, it's a pleasure to meet you all" I bow my head slightly.

"Welcome aboard the Sirens Call!" A young man close to me exclaims with a smile. The crew laughs slightly then move back to what they were doing prior.

Well that was just dandy.

"Well now you know the crew, or at least most of them. Nice bunch, trust 'em with me life. You just come tell me if any of 'em call you Knife ear, ya hear me? Or ask to join us in yer room. Come, I'll show you there now." He grins and begins walking to the cabin from which the three men came from.

I follow, and realise that the cabin does indeed have a room, but also leads down into the ship lower interior. We walk down the stairs, and he branches off into one of the corridors connected to a small landing. The corridor connects to several small rooms and another corridor. He flourishes out a key, unlocks the door to the second room and motions for me to go in.

In the room, there sits a single bed, a desk, bookshelf and a...chamber pot. Oh, that's gonna be just great! A small porthole sits just above the pot. The window opens outwards, and is just big enough for me to fit my upper torso, if need be.

But this is just a dream, so I won't have to use that pot or anything, I remind myself.

"This is your room. Down that corridor you'll find the kitchen and" he passes me the key. " you might want to lock the door. If you come with me, we'll see about getting you a teacher."

I put the key on my bag and we walked back up to the top deck. He snags the young man that yelled out before.

"Lad, Are you proficient with daggers?" The young man nods. "Nessa here, needs training. You'll be teaching her for now." The man looks from me back to the captain and nods again.

He shuffles over to me, and sticks out a hand. I look at it, and reach out mine. We shake hands and he says

"My names Jock, it's a pleasure to meet you Nessa."

"And you" I nod and look back at the captain.

"Feel free to explore the ship, but don't distract any if the workers. Jock show her around." He began to walk away.

Me and Jock stare at each other until I break the silence.

"I don't know the ship as you do.." He nods and we begin walking towards the cabin-stair-room... Thing.

"So where do you come from?" Jock asks when we get to the stairs.

"The Denerim alienage, where do you originate?"

"Me? I come from Highever. Nice place really, teryns mighty fine but I had to go. The seamans life is the life for me." I snort at his words, and try to cover it with a cough. He doesn't look convinced. A child. I'm acting like a child.

"There's the kitchen, and these are the rooms of the crew." I nod towards my room.

"That's mine. When are we going to be training?"

"We'll need a big room, we could use the dining room, though it'll have to be after supper. Which'll be soon. I'll show you to the dining room."

We walked back to the stair landing, and walked to the corridor opposite. Walking past more rooms, we turned down another corridors and he opened two large doors.

They lead to a large room that must connect to the kitchen on the other side. Five men already sit around two tables and they wave at Jock as we come into the room. Me and Jock sit at a table with 2 other men.

"How long will it take to get to Ferelden from here?"

"We'll be there in a couple weeks or so. I should be able to teach you the basics of dual wielding by then, but you might need some... Extra lessons"

"As long as I learn before Ferelden, I don't mind how many lessons I take." I look around the room, and notice a man leaning against a wall. I hadn't seen him. He nods when he sees me staring and looks away.

"Who's he?" I ask Jock, pointing towards the man. He turns to look, but quickly whips back around.

"That's no man. That's the captains misses. Best not to get on her bad side."

I look at the newly named lady, and notice the subtle feminine points. The way she holds herself, the slight out crop in her light armour. Could it be Isabella? Why's she wearing that much... Clothing in general. I turn back towards the table. This Isabella I don't know how to deal with. She seems to be less... Isabella like.

Strange. I hear a bell toll.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Eight tolls. Was that the chantry's bell? The sound of boots stomping against wood reaches my ears, and people start coming in through the doors and sitting at the tables. The sound of laughter and chatter assaults me.

"Supper!" Jock exclaims next to me. The captain stomps through the kitchen door, and moves to the opposite side of the room. He stands near "Isabella" and starts talking to her. As the food is handed out by burly men, Jock starts talking to the other people at the table. A wooden tray like platter is placed in front of me. A metal cup is filled with 'fresh' water, as well as bread and a few thin slivers of dried meat, and I realise I haven't eaten in hours. The noise dims slightly as people begin eating. I absentmindedly feel my ear while munching on a piece of bread.

What if this isn't a dream? I frown as the thought that I've been trying to drown out resurfaces. Of course it's a dream. But... I can't affect anything, nor does it seem to be fuzzy or unclear. Everything looks normal, for want of a better word. I stare down at the food, suddenly not hungry. I keep chewing on the bread though it tastes like cardboard, and look at Jock.

"Are we training, tonight?" I ask him.

"Best not to. The captain gets fidgety when we're docked. Doesn't like any loud business. When we leave, we'll start your training."

"Cool." He looked at me strangely, then I realised that "cool" was not quite as popular here. I smile brightly at him and said

"I'll just go to bed then. Good night"

I know, it's so early, but you try running around in a different dimension and still feel energised. Screw that, I'm going to bed.

I stand up, and head off down the corridor, turn walk down another corridor and try to remember which room I'm in.

ooOoo

Well, that was a lot longer than expected, but I just couldn't find a place to stop.

Review if you want, though reviews tell me what I'm doing well and what's not so good.

As usual-

FMI


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

sweetnessme

I'm not especially sure about where I'm going with this, though I do have a vague plot line. I've been thinking about writing this type of story for a while, and just decided to try it out! I'm glad you think it works!

ooOoo

After finally working out which room I was in, I walked in and locked the door. Barely-there light shines through the porthole and I place my bag on the desk. There's no chair, which I find odd, but shrug it off. The desks tall enough that I can stand. I was considered tall, in my world, but here I'm shorter than nearly everyone I've met. The only exception being Varric and a stout man I saw whilst walking towards the docks. It might be the usual height for elves, or it could just be that these people are from a different world. A very tall world.

I glance outside the porthole and notice my reflection. Picking up the candle on the desk and hold it next to my face. My face has changed, if only slightly, it's still a major shock for me. As the expression of shock spreads over the reflections face, I swallow hard. Thanks to my mother, I alraedy had big angular blue eyes, the reflections are even more so, with my normally curved nose flattened at the end. The reflections full lips are ever so slightly thinner than mine were. High cheekbones finish the image.

Apart from my face, I notice slight physical changes. My stomach is a lot flatter than it has ever been, and my chest and rear are slightly less... Full. My height has changed, though my legs are still long and pale.

I shake, trying to wake myself from this surreal reality, then stare at the reflection in the window. My red hair is tied up in a simple high ponytail, I notice. Well at least that's normal. I huff and place the candle on the desk again, so it's closest to the bed. I strip off my jeans, hood and shoes placing them in my bag. I slip under the thick blankets, blow out the candle and relax as the ship rocks me to sleep.

I lurch awake as nausea takes me and I vomit straight into the chamber pot next to my bed. I lay there for a moment, my hands supporting me on either side of the pot and my legs tangled in the blankets. I breathe heavily, and push myself back onto the bed.

I wipe my sweaty forehead, and try to steady my breath. I never did like sailing. I glance out the porthole and see the sun has risen. Rising, I move towards my bag, and pull out my jeans. Pulling them on, I sit on my bed and lean on the desk.

I bring my pastels and art book out from my bag. I may as well get started on finishing this, though I don't think it's worth all that much. Maybe Luis just likes pretty pictures. I snort and pull out a graphite pencil. I look around for some kind of inspiration, when I hear a knock at the door.

"Nessa? You in there?" I stand and open the door. Jocks fist is risen as if to knock again, and he quickly brings it back down sheepishly. He's fully outfitted with twin daggers strapped to his back.

"I was wondering if you'd like to start your lessons. The captain said that we could use the dining room for an hour or so."

"Of course" I smile warmly at him. "I'd rather start as soon as possible."

"You'll need weapons, I guessed your size and already got your armour. Might need some adjustments though." He holds out a full set of leather armour, metal glinting in the pile. I eye it sceptically, before accepting it with a nod.

"Could you help me put it on?"

"'Course, though I-I think you can get the leathers on yourself." He stammers awkwardly. I place the armour on the bed, and he quickly shuts the door. I jump as I hear it slam, spinning on my heel in fright. A deep breath later and I pull off my shirt and jeans and look through the pile, trying to find the first layer of leathers.

I guess that he meant the thinnest layer of leather, as it has no metal. I slip on the leggings and the vest. I look for any other pieces, and when I see none, open the door for Jock.

He nods at me and walks in. "Generally we put the chest plate on first." He grabs the offending piece of armour, and it swings open on one side. It slopes outwards towards the top, and drops down in a skirt like design.

He motions for me to put my arm in a hole in the top, just below a shoulder pad. I step into the skirt, pushing my arm through the hole, and he closes the chest plate, giving me time to manoeuvre my other arm into the right place. He tightens the buckles and adjusts the chest plate, allowing me time to think.

Why aren't I home? If this is just a dream, I should have awoken ages ago. My eyebrows furrow in confusion, and I bite my lip. Was it some act of a god or gods? If so, then why me? What am i supposed to do here? I cant help these people, I cant even put armour on, by myself!

I wonder how my family is. I haven't seen anyone in a full day, and I'm beginning to feel home-sick. Pushing the feeling down I focus on the now. Jock steps back to admire his handy work and asks me to move around in it. It proves easy, and he smiles.

"Now for the boots and gloves." He pulls out two articles of armour and I push my hands into the glove. It cuts off at the start of my fingers, just before my first joint, and metal covers my knuckles, overlapping to allow movement. The metal spreads down the top of my hand but leaves my palm covered in a thin layer of leather. The glove reaches back to my elbow, with buckles running up the side, which Jock adjusts. He does the same to the other side, using an identical glove.

He pulls boots from the pile and places them in front of me. I step into them, and feel the cold metal against my sock covered toes. The boot is covered in buckles. Leather reaches up to just under my knee, over my leggings. Jock tightens and fiddles with the buckles until they fit as they should.

He pulls out two other pieces of armour and straps them to my forearms, on top of the leather gloves, stopping just before my wrist. I wiggle my hand, and nod my approvement.

He grabs the last two things and crouches before my legs. He straps the armour around my leg. It reaches from the top of my knee to middle of my calf. Metal covers the knee, and overlaps at the back. Hardened leather spreads over my calf.

Finally fully outfitted, I walk around the small room, checking the mobility. The armour moves like liquid, following my movements. I perform a few stretches, reaching behind my back, touching my toes, leaning backwards. The armour allows the movements and I smile. I stick my thumbs up at Jock.

"It's a great fit! Are we getting the weapons now?" He nods and opens the door for me. I step out and walk next to him. He goes down the stairs, which stop after another level, and walks into a room directly in front of them. Weapons sit on stands around the room, arranged in a semi circle.

"Daggers are over here, though you might do well with a long sword." He nods towards two stands. I reach out for a dagger first, feeling the weight of the different weapons. One such dagger I pick up feels perfect in my hand, as if it were made for me. It is undecorated, though it curves slightly towards the hilt. I pass it to Jock, who looks at it curiously. I walk towards the long swords to see if they might actually serve a use.

Most are too heavy, but a blue hilted sword fits my hand, as the dagger did. The sword is a lot heavier than any of the daggers, though it seems to be just the right weight.

"Can I use these?" I question.

"Course. These are fine weapons you've chosen. We can practice now that you're fully equipped." I lead the way up the stairs and to the dining room.

Standing across from him, weapons at the ready, I wait for him to make the first move. After a moment of hesitation, he leaps forward and slashes a dagger across my torso. I barely have time to parry using my long sword, when he whips his other dagger towards my neck. I block using my dagger and twist my long sword around his. My brother taught me that, but instead of using weapons we simply used arms.

Jock flips the dagger in his hand to retain his grip and stabs at my stomach. He pokes me gently with the point and we both pause. He pulls away from me and I nod slightly, panting heavily.

We may just have been waving bits of metal around, but it felt as if I have just ran a race!

"Your problem is your jerkiness. Use the sword and dagger, bot, as an extension of your arm. Shift your stances more. Rogues need to be light on their feet, not steadfast statues" He readies his daggers saying "again"

I sigh and ready myself once more. This time, it's me who attacks first. I bring my dagger up at his torso, while simultaneously slashing my long sword along his neck. He easily blocks both and pushes me away, twisting the dagger in my hand. He slashes at my unprotected side, and I kick at his hand, wrapping my leg around his arm. I pull him down and hear his dagger clatter on the ground. I bring my own dagger to gently poke him in the side of the neck.

Breathing heavily, I let him up. He smiles at me, and I grin back.

"That was great. Using not only your blades is a useful talent, just don't over use it. You might just hurt yourself more."

I twirl my daggers. "Again?" He smirks, nods and brings his daggers up.

After nearly an hour if duelling Jock, with him stopping every so often to fix my stance, or my arm, we both collapse on a bench, covered in sweat. The leather sticks to me and the overwhelming heat only adds to my discomfort. I glance at Jock and see he's in the same predicament. I place my weapons on the table behind me and turn to him.

"Is there anywhere to bathe?"

Jock looks at me thoughtfully. "Everyone gets a bucket of water and a washcloth, so there isn't any type of bath. You should have yours in your room."

"I'll see you later then." I stand and walk out the door. I hear him yell out his goodbye and I stalk down the corridor, towards my room.

I enter my small room, close and lock the door. I see that Jock was correct, a half full bucket sloshes with the ships movement and a cloth is draped over the side.

Unbuckling the armour proves to be a lot harder than putting it on. I struggle with the buckle just under my armpit, and when I finally lift the chest plate off, bringing the skirt over my head, I sigh in relief. Throwing it on my bed, I begin unbuckling my grieves one handed and chuck them next to the chest plate. I pull off the gloves and begin on the bracers.

When my boots finally come off, I stand there for a second before moving to the bucket. I dip the washcloth in the clear water, and begin wiping it over myself.

When I finally feel clean I look at my armour, thinking about what to do with it. Jock would know. I put on my cleanish shirt and my jeans. I pull my shoes on, and tie them up.

I tuck my art book which I must have left out into my bag. I do NOT want to lose that. I shove it under the blankets, for safe keeping. I open my door, relock it and set off back towards the dining room.

Opening the door to the dining room, I notice that Jock is nowhere to be seen, though a beefy man leans against the far wall, speaking to a shadowy figure.

I cautiously approached, my hand ghosting over my weapons, but think better of raising them. These two would easily over power me.

Standing a clear metre away, to allow for a speedy exit, I speak out to the pair.

"Excuse my intrusion, but do either of you know where Jock is?"

They both pause in their conversation, and turn to me. The man looms at least a foot taller than me, with close-cropped sandy hair. An ugly scar spans from his left eyebrow, down to split his lip. Sharp blue eyes glare at me over a straight nose.

Next to him stands a woman, with long brown hair pushed back with a bandana. Her lip is pierced with a golden stud, and her ears are adorned with large golden "coins". A thick necklace wraps around her brown neck. Her eyes flash, and she smirks at me. I hide my shock, Isabella would only use it to get an advantage over me.

After a few tense seconds, Isabella nods to the door.

"He left a minute ago to get you, I don't quite know how you two missed each other. He's quite fond of you."

I blush, and look away to cover my red face. I thank Isabella and the large man. I spin and move towards my weapons. Grabbing them, I hold them both in one hand and stalk out the door.

I walk back to my room, for what feels like the umpteenth time. Standing outside my room is Jock, who knocks on my door, for what I guess is not the first time.

I cough, and he spins. He realises who I am, then blushes a deep crimson.

"You! I thought that you.. Were in there" he points at my door.

"I was looking for you actually. What am I supposed to do with the armour and weapons?" I wiggle the weapons at him.

"That's what I came here for. I wanted to instruct you about proper equipment care." He shows me a rag, a bottle of liquid and... a whetstone? He shifts his weight from one foot to the other awkwardly, and I smirk at him. I shove past him to my door, and unlock it.

Walking in, I wave him in and point at the armour.

"I just, uh... Well I dumped it there."

"I can see that." He states sourly. "We'll start with the weapons"

After Jock had explained how to oil and sharpen the blades, he showed me how to oil all the joints in the armour, and how to clean the leather.

The rhythmic movements soothe my trouble mind and put me into a trance like state. Focussing completely on my work, I barely notice when Jock moves next to me.

"Have you already done your armour and stuff?" The question breaks through the silence, surprising both of us.

"Oh! Uh, no. Not yet. I gave it to the armoury team. They usually do all the cleaning and repairs. I just thought that you'd need to know how to do this. I doubt that you'd be tramping around Ferelden with lackeys at hand to do your work for you."

"I guess. Will I be doing this every time I use these?"

"You should, it is a good practice to learn. You will need it."

I nod, and my head drops as I refocus on my work.

ooOoo

And that's the third chapter up. Any questions? Just ask away. Reviews? There's the button. Follows? Oh. My. You're making me blush.

Cheers.

-FMI


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dearest reviewer

What are you talking about? It says sirens call... Oh... I definitely meant to write that because of some... Cross dimensional thing. Of course. Yeah. Goddangit, I said it was ISABELLA'S! Now I have to admit mistake.

Which of course is a rare occurrence.

Because I'm perfect.

ooOoo

The next few days passed much the same. Training, eating, cleaning. Finishing the art book proved easy, the sea usually being a part of every drawing. I quite enjoyed the sea life, but the sea-sickness was getting to me, and the constant smell of fish and salt. And the diet! Dried meat or fish and bread was just... nasty. I had began to wear armour throughout the day, instead of my modern clothes, and the dagger and long sword had found new homes against my back. Small straps helped keep them in place, a feature I had not seen on my characters throughout my many play-throughs of the dragon age series.

On the seventh day, when my new regime had asserted itself, everything collapsed. I woke up to the sound of boots stamping and men shouting.

What is going on up there? We can't be landing yet, surely?

I stand and begin working my way towards the stairs, and take them two at a time.

When I reach the top of the stairs, I fling open the door to the cabin. Something cold suddenly rests just beneath my chin, stopping me in my tracks.

"I'm so sorry, my dear." An accented voice. It sounds Antivan, though it couldn't be Zevran.

"It's only business." Oh goddamnit. Zevran always has to ruin the party. He quickly begins to slide the sword away from my throat, only to swing the pummel at my temple.

I throw my arm out to guard against it, his arm smashing into mine. I try to run, but he trips me and walks up towards my head. I wheeze at him, and he crouches.

"OI!" Jock runs over to where we stand, pulling his daggers from his back.

"Get away from her!" Zevran sighs and pulls out his own weapons, a dagger and a long sword like me.

"Do not deny his fate. Death comes to all, no?" He whispers in my ear. And with that he stands and kicks me in the temple.

Blackness.

The first thing I see. Or don't see, really.

"Human, you must wake up"

That sounded familiar.

"Wake up."

Mum?

"Wake. Up. Now!"

ooOoo

Oh, what's this?

A cliffhanger?

Filler?

Random stuff that I thought of to explain stuff?

Possibly.

Terribly sorry for the fact that this is a HELLA shorter than what I usually produce. With my exams coming up, I just could not find the time to write a 2000 word long chapter.

Sorry about that.

-FMI


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Atsirk Enoh

Oh.

My.

Goodness.

Isabelle was always someone that I thought of romancing, but I was kinda put off when she just left me. So... On with the chapter!

ooOoo

The sun shines brightly into my sore eyes, and I cover them with my hands. A thudding in my head reminds me that, yes, I was just kicked in the face by Zevran. Shit's going down when I see HIM again.

"What took you so long?"

A voice rings out in the silence and I sit up to see who it was. Seeing no one, I rub my head. I'm probably just hallucinating.

"You humans are a weird sort." It sounds like the woman, that I heard before. But how did she know I'm human? Or used to be.

"Who are you?" I whisper to the unknown.

"I am Ritta. The owner of the body that you're walking around with."

"What?" I exclaim to the nothingness in front of me.

"You somehow, were thrown into my body, while I was left to float around in the void."

She's in my head! Oh god. I'm going crazy, aren't I?

"Not crazy, though I don't know what else we could be."

I recoil as the voice-Ritta... Seemed to answer a thought.

Ritta. Can you hear my thoughts?

"Yes. Your world is very... Strange."

I feel memories come unbidden into my head, and realise that she must be... Accessing my memory.

Get out of my head! Please.

"I only just came back. I'm not about to leave."

My left arm jerks out, scraping against the woody deck.

"Ah. I see..." The mumblings in the back of my head are disconcerting to say the least.

My leg is pulled back, hitting my butt.

Stop. I'm truly terribly sorry, about taking your body and... stuff, but it seems that we are merged together. Afterwards... I don't know. Perhaps I will die. Perhaps we both will. But until then we need to work together.

Silence.

"It would seem that you are... Correct."

I nod and stand. Looking around, I notice no blood splashes, so maybe Zevran just went in to kill Luis. But wheres Jock? He tried to stop Zevran, though I can't see any sign of him around. I probably shouldn't have tried to stop him, either. I'll have to keep the storyline the same, or something might go wrong.

"The burden of foresight is a heavy one. You could save many people. Or doom them all in your ignorance. Everything happens for a reason, you mustn't change anything."

Oh, thank you so much for re-iterating everything I just said. Thought. Said.

Thought.

"Oh please stop arguing with yourself! "

I scowl at the ground ahead of me, and move back into the cabin.

For the second time today, I feel the cold stung of a blade against my neck.

"What did you do? Answer me now, or I'll cut your throat!" Isabella.

"Oh please. That's so five-minutes ago."

She pushed her dagger further into my neck and I feel it slice into the flesh.

"Tell. Me."

"I don't know what to tell you."

"When did you tell the assassin where we were?"

"Assassin? You mean Zevran? I've never spoken to him before. He just kicked me in the face, so we're not exactly on peachy terms." The blade pulled back slightly, but was still near my neck.

"You may be correct." She sheathed her dagger with a flourish.

"One false move, elf." I didn't need her to finish the threat.

"Do you know where Jock is?" Isabella shakes her head. I huff and look down the stairs.

"What about Luis?"

"Last I saw, he was in his room. I dunno if he's still down there." Okay. If Zevrans still on the ship, he's most likely down there with him, and Jock... He's probably just... Unconscious somewhere.

"Was Zevran alone?"

"No. A bunch of our crew rebelled against us. Must've been paid off. Miserable louts."

"Why were you up here?" She eyes me sceptically.

"I saw Zevran come up here, and decided to wait till he came back. I see that you got here first though." She glanced at my head. "You're also bleeding a bit, too."

I bring my hand up to the side of my head, and feel the sticky feeling of semi-dried blood.

"Ah. That might be a problem."

"I have bandages, though any poultices I have are down in my room."

"Well, why are we still here?" I set off down the stairs. Isabella hurries after me, displeased at my impromptu exit.

"You think we can just... walk in on an armed assassin, with you improperly armed?"

"You did leave the decision up to a person with a head injury. Anyway, I wasn't just gonna go in there guns blazing." She gives me a blank look, and I sigh as once again, no one gets my meaning.

"I'll need to put armour on, which I'm kinda assuming you'll help me with, and grab my weapons."

She nods and we turn down the corridor and reach to open my door.

ooOoo

And that's a wrap!

Any mistakes are my own, and if anyone sees any, telling me would be a great help.

As always

-FMI


	6. Chapter 6

After swearing, threatening and wriggling my way into my armour, I lead Isabella down to the captain's quarters. I press a finger to my lips as we turn to the door of the captain's room. The oil lamps cast shadows around the entryway and Isabella moves into them. I position myself next to the door, weapons at the ready. Isabella follows my actions on the opposite side and nods.

"What do you plan on doing?" A voice cracks out. I start at the sudden disturbance, then realise that Isabella had no such reaction.

'Ritta?'

"Of course. Who else would it be?"

I glare at the ground then move to slowly open the door, ignoring Ritta. My body suddenly stills.

"I do not think this course of action is wise, not with how your last confrontation worked out. And we need Zevran alive and Luis dead. How do you suppose this will work out if you save him?"

'What else can I do? I can't think of any other course of action!'

"Wait. Let Isabella do what she will, but do not let Luis live."

I scowl and motion for Isabella to open the door. She looks at me inquisitivly, but doesn't comment. Slowly she opens the door and slips into the darkness. I wait for her to enter, then slip in behind her. I must at least seem like I'm going to help.

Disgust at myself runs through me, but I shove it down. I'm sorry Luis.

Silence grips the room and I can feel that it is empty. Isabella lights a lamp, then gasps. I follow her gaze to the desk.

Luis is slumped over and the small amount of skin I can see is white. The smell of death enters my nose and bile surges up my throat. I turn and vomit on the floor.

"Luis?" Isabella's voice hopeful. I know that the hope is for naught. I can see something she can't. The small red line on his neck.

Luis is dead.

ooOoo

I am terribly sorry for the lack of updates, after my cat died I just couldn't write. It may sound silly, but I just couldn't bring myself to write something about more death. Then Christmas came and I didn't have time. This will also have to be short as I wanted to upload a new chapter before I forgot, and didn't want to keep you waiting. Longer.

Hopefully you all had a lovely New year and happy holidays.

-FMI


	7. Chapter 7

The ship's crew was in mourning. Their captain was dead, and some of their close friends had mutinied. Those who had been caught either died in their capture or were sitting in the gaol.

Jock, who had been found unconscious by the mess hall, wasn't taking it all to well. He blamed himself for not being there for me or Luis .

Jock's training lessons had been getting shorter, as he was needed more and more. The lack of crew has meant the remaining members have been given multiple jobs, all time consuming.

In the few times that we were able to train, Jock spoke little about the attack and I don't pester him for answers. When we do have conversation, it usually involves training, my art or Jocks work.

I turn towards the mess hall, fully outfitted for my training when a burly man shoves past me. Not being very big myself, and him being nearly twice my size, he easily throws me off balance and I land on my butt with a slight 'oof'.

"Hey!" I cry out in indignation. The man throws a hurried apology back to me and continues on his way, not even slowing. I stand up, huffing irritably and continue towards the dining room, glaring at the ground.

"What has the ground done to raise your ire, good woman?" I whip my head up to see Jock leaning against the wall next to the mess hall door. His face features a cocky grin which only serves to make me grumpier.

"Someone shoved me over. Asshole." I say, knowing exactly how childish I sound. Screw it! I've been here for nearly 2 weeks and there has been NO sign of home. I think I'm allowed to be childish if I so wish!

"No need for such foul language. We're going to be landing soon, he was probably running off for some 'alone time'"

"Why would he need to be alone?"

"Most of the men here haven't seen a woman in a long time. They get lonely. Isabella's commissioned everyone a few hours a week."

" Why would being alone help with loneliness?"

"Well... They, uh... Read...? Letters. From their... Families. Yeah... Anyway, we'll port in Ferelden in a few hours."

"Hours?" I ask bewildered.

"Yes. We will be landing at Gwaren I believe."

Ok. Ok, that's easy, I just have to finish my artbook. And get some coin. And pray to whatever gods there are that I don't die straight away. Oh god, this is too soon! I'm not ready!

'Pull yourself together woman! This is not the time.'

But I'm not ready! There are bandits and wolves and, and... People.

'This was always going to happen, and I think that now is the best time to leave. Have you not noticed the looks from the crew? I see through the same eyes you do, and do not ignore. They do not trust anymore.'

Ok then, but what of coin? And equipment?

'Do what you can, within reason. We can sell what we don't need, and use their armour and weapons.'

I'm not about to steal from these people! Ignoring the fact that they would FIND OUT, I respect these men and women. They don't deserve that.

'I never said steal from them. Offer a service. We may well be able to acquire coin as well. Jock seems overworked, no? He will welcome a reprieve from his toils.'

I... Guess you're right.

Focussing back on the real world, I notice Jock standing awkwardly and realise we must have been standing in silence for at least a minute.

"Oh sorry, I was... Uh... Thinking. Do you think that I could, work. Here. I mean, as a favour to you. When I leave this ship, I'll need... Coin."

"I guess. I get 10 sovereign for this trip and am contracted for the trip back to Orlais... If you were to help with a few of my jobs I could give you 5 sovereign. Just... As a favour."

"5 sovereign!? I couldn't accept that much!"

"It wouldn't be a bother. I don't need 20 pieces."

I realise that I'm biting my lip and quickly stop. I do need the money, but so does he... I don't know.

Ritta? What should I do?

'Take it. You need it more than he does. And you ARE going to be need it if you plan to fight with the wardens.'

"I guess... I'll accept your offer, though I will pay it back."

Jock smiles warmly at me and nods.

"Shall we?" I gesture to the door.

"We shall." He walks through the door and holds it open for me. I stride through, seeing that the tables have already been moved leaving a patch of clear ground in the middle, and a path to get there from both the entryway and the door which leads to the kitchens.

We walk side by side into the patch, then move to face each other. A few steps back, and I pull my weapons out. The weapons that seemed perfect to begin with, but now are an extension of my person .

We wait for a moment, then he lunges, and I block, lashing out a kick. He swipes his dagger down to my leg, I swipe out with both blades, one aimed at his, and the other toward his neck.

I push his blade out of the way, and gently poke him in the neck.

We pull back into our starting positions. I lunge.

Our dance of flashing blades gains momentum, and with each battle the opposition is stronger. I let my fury and sadness for my lost home fuel my fight. My anger and grief for what I know must come. I feel every emotion flow through me, and I let them go.

ooOoo

After about an hour of full out fighting, we both collapse onto a bench. Breathing heavily, I smile sadly at him. This would be our last trainong lesson.

"So, what work will we be doing, eh?" I huff at him.

"What? Oh, yes. I believe we'll be cleaning the top deck. And by we, I mean you. I will oversee, and look pretty."

"Is that even possible for you? Try not to injure yourself."

"I think you're just jealous!"

"I'm not jealous!" I laugh at him.

"Or crazy. You'd have to be to resist these charms." He pouts at me, and I am inexcusably reminded of Beautiful Squidward. I laugh until I can't breathe then look him straight in the eye, barely controlling my mirth.

"Me? Crazy? I should get off my unicorn and slap you!" We both burst out laughing, not stopping, until one of the older crew walks in, Roderick, and we both behave as if we're sensible adults.

'Why was my body trusted to the likes of you?' Ritta's voice echoes in the back of my mind.

Jock leads me up to the deckdeck, and we begin cleaning. True to his claim, Jock barely does anything except giving me pointers on how exactly to get the dirt out from between the planks. Or what I hope is just dirt.

I shudder as I work another chunk out.

Once the deck is clean, to Jocks standards, I stand and look over, out to sea. I see the vague outline of land, which I'm guessing is Ferelden, and turn to Jock.

"I thought we would be closer. You said we would be docking soon."

"Swift currents and strong wind, a sailors friend. Though I didn't say docking, just landing. Isabella says it'll be too dangerous to dock so late in the day. We'll be mooring in a secluded spot further up the beach. We'll dock at Gwaren in the morning."

"Will you need my help for anything else?"

"Nah. I'm done for today."

" You sure?" He nods.

"I'll be paid tomorrow, when we dock. I'll give you your money then. Thank you."

"Well I best be finishing my book then."

"You think Isabella will take it?"

"What else can I believe." I twirl, and walk back to my room.

I'll spend the next half hour focussing on that, I tell myself firmly, just a page left. I hesitantly rip out the last 2 pages. One has 11 neat notches, and the other is blank. I pull out a pencil and write;

"Pay Jock back 5 sovereign"

My own little quest log. A little smile dances across my lips.

I fold both pages unto themselves and place them in my bag. I place the stuff that I brought in the bag too. The gum had long since disappeared, but the panadol I was keeping for later. My wallet was untouched, as well as the keys, which I kept just in case. My phone and iPod, which were turned off to save their battery, are placed into the bag. The writing pad is still in the bag, as well as some of my stationery.

My pastels, colouring pencils and greyleads were spread out on the desk. The artbook sat in the middle, opened to the last page. The empty last page. The annoying blank sheet of paper.

I'm stuck. Nothing has ever stumped me as much as this. I know I could just rip it out, but... I don't know. It just doesn't seem honest.

'Why not draw something sentimental? How good are you at portraits?'

I haven't done any in a while. Though when we did the segment on Facial Portraits during my Art lessons, the teacher said I did very well.

'Then try.'

I start drawing. A straight nose emerges from the lines and squiggles, followed by sharp eyes. Thin lips are penned in, as well as a set jaw.

I lean back and look at the image. It feels incomplete. I doodle in a wide-brimmed hat with a few feathers attached.

Perfect.

Isabella may not have loved him, but I'm sure she won't look through it when I lob it at her.

I glance out the porthole and see the setting sun. How long was I drawing?

I leave and lock my door, setting off towards the mess hall to find Jock. Moving past the stairs leading up to the deck, I spot Isabella leaning against the far wall.

What is it with sailors and leaning on everything?

I look down, respectfully striding past her.

She snags my shoulder.

I stare up into her eyes, trying to discern her intentions. I narrow my own as none present themselves.

"I've been meaning to speak with you. Will you be leaving tomorrow, when we are docked in Gwaren?"

"Yes. Though I don't know about my payment. Me and Luis had an arangment."

"Yes. I know about your little drawings. I also know he intended to give you that armour, and your weapons, when you were to leave. I will honour your deal. Consider them yours, and that artbook mine. I assume you've finished it? Good. I'll take it tomorrow then."

She departs without another word, leaving me flustered.

'That went better than expected.'

What's her game?

'You did have a prior deal. From what I've seen from your memories Isabella is honourable, for ack of a better term. Though she would loathe to admit it herself.'

I told you to stay out of there! Why must you ignore even the simplest of requests?

'Your life before was very interesting. Though, one thing I have noticed, is the lack of a name. To be more precise, your name.'

What are you talking about? My name's Nes- no. That's not my name. My name's... I don't know. I can't remember.

'Strange. Maybe it was... Taken, when you came here.'

I forgot my own name! What is wrong with me!

'Stop this. Why must you fall whenever hit with strife? Fight now, mourn later.'

I don't fall! At least you know your name.

'But not my body. Your prolonged stay has changed me. Come, before people notice us.'

Once again finding myself standing silently in the middle of the hall, I make a mental note to multitask whilst speaking with Ritta.

Opening the mess hall doors, I notice the tables have been moved back into their positions. I look across the room, finding no sign of Jock, I decide to ask one of the other seamen.

Hehe.

I walk up to a table seating 3 men. Speaking to the one closest to me, I ask when we will land.

"Girly, we landed ages ago. You need to pay more attention to yer surroundings. Especially if yer gonna be going into these here dog-lord lands."

"Oi! I come from Ferelden, mind yer words!"

"Really Cas'? I thought you hailed from Antiva. You certainly have shown a few ladies."

"Um, excuse me?" I squeak but am fully ignored by the men who are arguing about Antivan positions. They seem very ecstatic about their duels.

'You are quite clueless, aren't you?'

Pardon?

'Oh, nothing. Just keep doing what you're doing'

I grab a tray from one of the 'waiters' and sit down to eat.

Afterwards I pass the tray back to the kitchen hands.

Re-entering my room, I lock the door and begin cleaning up my pencils and pastels. Carefully placing both of the metal packs back into my bag, leaving only my artbook out on the desk. I grab the bundle of my modern clothes which I've kept under my thin matress and place it on top, flipping and latching my bag closed.

I take off my chunky, sweaty armour and quickly run the damp cloth over my body. I begin the cleaning of my armour and weapons. I sincerely hope no one knocks on the door, as I sit there in my underwear sharpening my blade.

After everything has been cleaned and taken care of, I carefully place my armour near the door. The putting on and taking off of the armour alone proved to be an exceptional chore, as hopping around with one boot on, one boot off with my chestplate hanging open usually ended with me landing face-first into the ground. Fun times all round.

I wash my underclothes in the remaining water, then leave it to dry. Crawling under the thick blankets, I feel my heavy eyelids drop as I think about tomorrow, and the events that are racing to wards me, whether I like it or not.

ooOoo

-FMI


	8. Chapter 8

I finally step off the ship, gratefully feeling solid ground beneath my feet, though it takes me a moment to get used to the fact that I'm not swaying . Stumbling slightly, I make my way into the town, trying to remember any tidbits about Gwaren from playing the games. It was mentioned in Dragon age 2 as Hawke's means of escape, and in Dragon age Origins. Loghain was the Teryn, though he would lose that title in a few months.

How many months though? Varric only said it 9:29...

I find myself standing in the middle of what must be the merchants area. Both men and women shouting there wares, runes and weapons, rations and traps, one woman was even offering herself. I met Jock when departing from the ship, and he had given me the 5 sovereign, which now jingled in my purse. I had yet to give the book to Isabella, though she had arranged for us to meet at the tavern, later in the day.

The thought of travelling had never actually crossed my mind. In Origins, the Warden always travelled in company. I was alone. Might be a slight problem.

5 sovereigns would be enough for me to buy a bedroll, rations and maybe a tent. A guard? Hardly. I look up and see the sun is halfway across the sky, I should probably go see Isabella soon.

"There!" Someone yells from across the square and I turn to look. A man stands next to 2 guardsmen.

"That knife-ear!" He is pointing directly at me and the guards move.

'What are you doing? Run!' Ritta exclaims in the back of my mind.

They will easily outrun me. I don't do cardio! Running will make me look guilty of something. They may just want to talk.

'Fool!'

The guards reach me and before I can say anything, they grab me.

'What'd I say?' Ritta mumbles sarcastically.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I cry out as they lead me towards the man.

"Unhand me!" When the guards do not respond, I dig my heels into the cobblestone. The guards slow as they have to forcefully drag me along. I suddenly run forwards, the guards falling down and letting me go to catch their fall.

I run forwards and straight into a tanned man in grey armour.

Jumping up, I pull my blades out and face the guards. The man I ran into slowly getting up next to me.

"I am deeply sorry, sir" I direct my statement to the man before yelling over to the guards "What'd I do?"

They pull out their swords, the man on the let hefting a shield with a symbol of a wyvern engraved on it.

"I don't know about where you came from, elf" Spitting out the word, he spins his sword. "But theft, and now assault on a man of the law, is illegal here. Come peacefully."

"I didn't steal anything!" The guards step forward, and I move back.

"Hubert, the man you stole from, insists otherwise. I take his word over some criminal run-away slave."

I feel my jaw drop. Fereldens didn't support slavery. Though the clink of coin has been known to change men's 'righteous morales'.

In my slight slip of defense, the shield-less guard swings his sword at me. I quickly cross my blades to stop the attack, then sweep to one side to take off some of the force.

" What are you doing!?"

" You are under arrest for theft and evasion of the law" growls the shield guard. He then proceeds to bash the shield in my face.

I swiftly jump back to evade his blows. I move back to give myself some space, and notice the square is empty of people. Even the noble, 'Hubert', seems to have left.

Except for the man I shoved over. Is he planning to attack me too?

The shieldless guard swings at my upper torso, while his friend goes for my legs. I block both with different blades, then bring them together to catch both blades between them.

"I don't want to hurt you." The guard in front of me snickers, and pulls his sword from my grasp. He raises it and I narrow my eyes Moving before either can do anything more, I smash the pommel of my dagger into his temple.

He falls limply to the ground and his friend growls.

He rips his blade out of my grasp, knocking my longsword out of my hand. With a roar, he lifts his sword in the air and brings it whistling down on my head .

Or he would have if a sword hadn't come in between his sword and my face.

I squeek as they clash together, then hope that no one heard.

"Guardsmen! I invoke the right of conscription!"

ooOoo

Oooooh. My, my! What's happening! Oh. You guys already knew this would happen?

Goddamnit.

I'm on holidays right now (Yipee!) So I'm going to be uploading more chapters than the usual nothingness that y'all are used to.

Just think of it as my late Christmas/Hunnuka/Holiday present. Thing.

Yay.

-FMI


	9. Chapter 9

"Sir, drop your weapon."

The guard stood with his blade laying on the man's. Above my head. I step back, out from under them, moving to pick up my longsword. I carefully sheath my blades, but keep a wary stance.

The guard glares from me to the grey warden, then back again. He sighs and sheathed his sword.

"It is your right." The great warden nods, and I move to the unconscious guard, carefully skirting around the conscious one. Adjusting my bag around my armour, I squat near his head and wiggle my fingers down his neck.

" What devillry is this?" Cries the guard, moving to pull his weapon out. I ignore him, searching for a pulse. I relax as I feel the steady beat.

"Thank god!" I whisper. I take off his helmet, which has a sizeable dent. The guard has short brown hair and his mouth lols open. A small bump potrudeds from his temple, but he seems to be barely unconscious.

I kick his weapons away and slap him.

"Wha? Oh god." His eyes flicker open and stare at me.

"Embri!" The guard cries reaching for his swordless sheath.

" I'm here!" I jump out of the way as the guard pulls from the wardens grip, who must have grabbed him. I go to move away from the conversing guard and towards the man when I finally get a proper look at his face.

Duncan's tired eyes stare at me. He has more wrinkles than in the game, but this man is unmistakably Duncan.

"Duncan?" I exclaim. He seems slightly taken aback.

"How did you kmow?"

"Oh. I've, uh. Heard tales of you." I mumble.

"I see."

"Wait, what are you doing here?" I question.

"The wardens need recruits to fight this blight. I came to look for them."

"Blight? What blight?"

" You have not heard? There is a horde of darkspawn. The king's army and Grey wardens have been keeping them at bay."

"When did that happen?"

"I assume you've been at sea then? The darkspawn showed themselves at most a week ago. A few day after the new year."

"I... See. Oh, and thanks. I doubt I could've ran from these two."

" You didn't try to kill them?" Duncan looks at me, curiously.

"Didn't need to. Plus I don't want their blood on my hands." He nods knowingly.

" This doesn't come without a price. I came here looking for a recruit. Necessity says I must leave with one."

Did be just quote himself?

"And you've recruited me."

'This isn't what is supposed to happen.'

Really, Ritta? I was just wondering how good I'd look in warden armour.

"Indeed. It seemed a waste of your abilities to simply jail you. I must ask though, did you steal from that man?"

"I only just got off the ship. I couldn't have stolen from him if I tried, though someone else must've. My name's Nessa, by the way."

"I wish our meeting was under better circumstances, Nessa."

The guard pulls his friend up from the ground. They both nod their heads to Duncan, but glare at me.

I curtsy as sarcastically as possible which only makes them glower even more hotly.

They begin to walk away, and Duncan turns to me.

"Are you ready to travel?"

"Now? I doubt it. I have no food or a bedroll. Or a tent."

"I have enough provisions for us to make it to the next town. There you can buy your bedding. In the mean time, we can swap as one of us will have to do a sentry duty. I doubt that anyone will sell anything to you now anyway."

I run my tongue along my teeth,wishing I'd bought a toothbrush before engaging in fisticuffs.

"I suppose that will have to do. Where are we headed, oh great and wise one?" He looks at me sceptically, already regretting his decision probably. He motions for us to begin walking.

" We will be headed for Ostogar. Our armies have clashed before but that is where the bulk of the horde will show itself. We will be ready."

As we began walking out of Gwaren, someone snagged my shoulder.

"Nessa? Who's that?" I turn to see Jock staring at Duncan.

" This is Duncan. He's a grey warden." Jock nods.

"Ah. So you two are leaving? Together?"

" Yes, if I may speak for myself. I recruited Nessa into the grey wardens. She will be joining me at Ostogar."

"I heard of them darkspawn. So you'll be some kind of hero, eh Nessa?"

"You act as if I chose to join."

" We mustn't delay our departure any longer than necessary."

" Jock, I'll... I'll see you later, then."

Before I can object, Jock pulls me into a tight hug and, once I get over my surprise, I hug him back.

"Good luck Nessa, don't die on me."

I laugh and shove him away.

"Just because you said that, the archdemon will descend upon me and eat my face. Thanks for that."

"I do my best." I turn to Duncan, nod to him and we set off again. I wave back to Jock, then focus on my journey.

' This isn't going to end well'

Was it ever?

I smile and walk into the unknown with Duncan by my side.

ooOoo

And as we've all come to know, the unknown is either completely boring or death defying.

There is no in between.

-FMI


	10. Chapter 10

Travelling with Duncan turned out to be increasingly boring, but tiresome.

He wanted to keep my skills sharp, and so we practiced every night. He always won, and I was unable to move faster than his flashing blades. This infuriating me to no end.

He would rest early as I had the first shift. He would sleep until midnight, then I'd wake him and swap places.

I was using my modern shirt as pajamas, it was baggy when I first bought it, but now, with all the working out, it was even baggier, and it hung off me.

Duncan gave me queer looks whenever I wore it but didn't ask any questions.

We rose early and set to the road, usually in silence.

"Are we there yet?" I grumble.

"No." Duncan says calmly.

We walk in silence for a few more minutes.

"What about now?"

"Not yet."

"How long until we are?" I glare down at the ground and kick a rock.

"Until Ostogar or the next town?"

"Both." Duncan sighs at my antics, but answers politely.

" We should reach Ostogar in a few weeks and the next town later today."

"Can we sleep in the inn?"

"I was planning to."

"Yay." I smile and fasten my pace. Sleeping on the ground in someone else's bed wasn't as comfortable as it sounds.

As well as the fact that they may have heated water. Going from a bucket of water to freezing water was both welcome and not.

My hair after two weeks of not being washed nor brushed was... It was just gross. I'd decided to just keep it in a ponytail to lessen the disaster. Duncan let me borrow his soap, but I would need to look for proper toiletries at the next town.

I didn't need nor want to know what I looked like, but every time I looked at Duncan, I saw my reflection out of his armour. How was it so shiny?

'Maybe yours is just dirty'

It's leather, I growl at her.

'If you say so'

I pull out my iPod from my bag and turn it on. Fitting my earphone in, leaving one ear open, I wait for it to turn on. Lights flash then settle for a picture of the fellowship.

'Really?' Ritta asks sarcastically.

I ignore her comment and unlock the phone. I start to play my music, dubstep clashing into my ear. I swiftly turn the volume down and refocus on walking. Something niggles at the back of my mind, like a half remembered thought.

"What is that... Device?" I glance up at Duncan who is staring down at my iPod.

" Oh... Ah. Its an iPod."

"I pod?"

"Yeah. It plays music."

"Is it magic, then?"

"Nah, it's just... Technology."

" You are a strange elf."

"I've been told likewise."

ooOoo

A few hours later, the town's buildings began to show themselves. Having turned my iPod off earlier to conserve energy, I focused my full attention on the silent town.

"My spider senses are tingling." I whisper to Duncan, who seems to get my meaning.

"Could be bandits. Or darkspawn. We are getting close to Ostogar, some may have broken off from the main horde. If so, we have to deal with them." He pulls out his weapons cautiously, and I get ready to do so myself.

He leads the way into the town, silence enveloping us. Wooden boxes are smashed and trodden into the ground. Tables are left where their owners presumably left in a hurry. I look for anything worth salvaging and see nothing.

Except something lying on a table next to me. I slowly walk up to it, not trusting that it could have survived. A crude toothbrush sits on the table. I reach out to pick it up, a grateful smile creeping across my face.

Before I can touch it, an axe comes down onto the table, inches away from my fingers. I yelp, jumping back to give myself room. A monster stands before me, at least half a metre taller than me, wrapped in armour and hefting a gigantic battleaxe. Horns swirl from the back of his head. Not something they added in the game, I think absentmindedly.

It growls at me and I whip out my weapons, absolutely terrified. I slowly bring my bag's strap over my head and throw it to a table. It lands with a soft 'thump' and the alpha roars at me, charging. I leap to the side and stab him in the leg.

My dagger slides off, making sparks but not affecting him. He swings his axe at my head, and I duck, speartackling him to the ground. His axe flies off and lands a few inches from my ankle. He growls at me, and I bring my dagger down into the gap in his helmet for his eyes. His growls stop and he writhes beneath me. I twist my blade and he stops. I stand, breathing quickly and stare at the dead body. I just killed him.

I try to slow my breathing, as Duncan walks up to me. He pats my back re-assuringly.

"It's ok. Now he won't go on to kill more people. It's ok." I nod and turn away from the body. I look at the table where the toothbrush was. It's still there, miraculously and I walk to it. I pick it up and it snaps in half.

"Fuck it!"

" You did all that for a toothbrush?"

Duncan stands behind me.

" You shut your face up." I grumble and cross my arms.

" We can get you a toothbrush after the battle at Ostogar, ok?" He smiles, amused at my behaviour.

"...ok."

"Let's see if anything else here is salvageable."

I walk towards the body, ignoring the sudden urge to cry, and pull out my dagger. It slides out with a 'slirking' sound. I shudder and clean my blade on one of the fallen tablecloths.

"Eugh." I grab my bag off the table then follow Duncan through the houses to clear out any remaining darkspawn. Finding only one which Duncan dispatches.

As we walk through the houses I find a hairbrush, and I ask Duncan for change for a sovereign. He looks surprised but passes me the silver, and I give him a full gold coin.

I leave 10 silver coins in the place of the hairbrush and continue on my way. I try to remember what I forgot, but every time I feel as if I've got it, it slips through my fingers like water.

Humph.

We walk into the last house and find the bodies of two people. A man and a woman, blood pooled around them. I gag as the smell greets my nose. Duncan seems only slightly disturbed by their deaths, and he steps over them.

"Hey Duncan? I'm going to... Just sit outside town. For a bit."

" If you wish."

"Thanks." I step out of the cramped and stuffy house and take a deep breath. Why am I forgetting everything?

I start walking out of the town and lean on the fence leading out. A small forest surrounds the exit. Small enough for no large animals to live there, but big enough for there to be branches lying about the place.

I glance back at the town and stand. I drag branches to the side, running back inside town, I grab a few tablecloths and move back to my pile of wood. I start piling them up, using the tablecloths to hold it all together.

I step back and study my handiwork. Tweaking a few things here and there, I finish by chucking some kindling on top, I had heard that Fereldens didn't bury the dead, instead they put them on pyres.

Its been hot every day since I stepped off the boat, so the branches are dry and brittle.

I move back to the house with the dead bodies. I enter but see no sign of Duncan.

"Duncan?" I call out, feeling guilty about breaking the silence. Duncan pokes his head in through the doorway leading further into the small house.

"What's wrong?" He asks hurriedly.

"Oh, nothing. I just need your help moving these... People." He nods to me, then moves into the room.

He grabs the man under his armpits, then waits for me to grab his legs.

We both lift and the reason for his death becomes obvious. Blood drizzled out of his back and me and Duncan move out the door. I lead the way to the pure, leaving a bloody trail behind us and place the man on top.

I let my breath out and step back.

" Now for number two," I mumble and head back to the house. This time I grab her armpits, and wait for Duncan to grab her legs. This way, I don't see her face.

Duncan leads, and we place her body next to the man's.

" We should check the other houses." Duncan says sadly.

We move out, quickly searching the village. As no more bodies present themselves, I gratefully accept that these two are the only one to have died.

Me and Duncan stand my the pure. I scatter more kindling on top of their bodies, and step back so Duncan can light it. He's somehow managed to start the campfires every night, so he must have matches hidden somewhere.

He pulls out two stones, then smacks them together over the wood. Sparks fly, but none ignite the pyre. He does so again. And again.

Finally, the heat, dry wood and sparks catch on the kindling, straw and leaves burning quickly, until the whole thing is burning high.

Duncan mumbles something next to me, which I can only assume is a funeral right. Wesley spoke for Hawkes dead sibling, and from the few words I catch, it sounds an awful lot like it.

He stops then stares into the flames.

" You know, we usually bury our dead." I say to Duncan.

"Bury?"

"Yeah. Some people are cremated, but they're usually buried too. I've heard people keep their loved one's ashes in an urn though. Like Andraste's."

" You have a strange homeland." Duncan nods to me then looks back at the fire. He stares for a few moments.

" We should move." He says, then drags his eyes from the fire.

I nod and he begins to walk away. I reach into my bag, pull out the paper with 21 notches drawn in, and rip out the lower half. I scribble on it, grab a stick then stab the stick through the paper. I then plunge it into the ground near the burning pyre.

I turn and jog to catch up with Duncan.

The paper flutters in the wind, but the writing is easy to read.

"Here lies two people who died on the righteous battle of ending the darkspawn. May they rest in peace."

ooOoo

-FMI


	11. Chapter 11

" Hey Duncan?"

" Yes, Nessa."

" Do you place spells on your backpacks? Because you can fit a lot of stuff in them."

"Some do, others are just really big."

"I want one of the magic ones!" I say smiling at him.

" They are quite expensive."

"Would there be any at the next town?"

"Possibly."

"Well ok then!"

ooOoo

The next town proved to be more hospitable. The darkspawn either hadn't made their way here, or were dispatched by other people.

Duncan believes that we should still warn the townsfolk no matter the situation. We walk in, Duncan branching off to look for the chantry, and I look around for a merchant.

I spot a man leaning on one of the houses, taking a swig from a bottle.

"Excuse me." I approach him, with my hands raised slightly, drunken people were always unpredictable.

"What is i'" his slurred words confirm my suspicion of his intoxication.

" Are there any merchants nearby?"

"Dont speak to me like that, damn," he burps loudly, "Knife-ear. Go back to yer... Master, and stop botherin' me" He waves his bottle at me.

"I have no master!" I snap at him, infuriated.

"Oh? Damn shame. Who else is gonna keep you in check, eh?"

'We should kill this man.'

I open my mouth to retort to the man, then snap it shut. He isn't worth the time.

I turn and walk away from him.

"Yeah, skip back to yer little friends!"

I don't skip!

'You do have a little skip in your step.'

No I don't!

'No, you're right. Its more like prancing. You prance.'

I do neither! You're just a... A butthead!

'You have a great arsenal of insults.'

I cross my arms and kick a rock as I walk along. I look around for anyone else who isn't a drunken asshole. I notice a woman with her child standing near the man. She's hurriedly pushing him out of the man's view.

I walk up to them and wave my hand to get the woman's attention.

"Excuse me." The woman squeels, then turn a to look at me, her face is white and she shoves her son behind herself.

" Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!"

" What is it... Elf"

She seems to be scared of me!

'As she well should.'

" Is there a merchant nearby?" I ask softly, trying not to startle her.

"Y-yeah." She juts her jaw out, trying to appear unafraid. "He's near the tavern."

"Thank you," I turn and hurriedly move away from her. I glance back to see her moving her child away from me and into one of the houses. She slams the door shut behind her.

I turn and continue forward. I look around for the tavern, and am greeted only by the same houses. I keep walking until I see a building larger than the rest. It looms over the town, both men and women dressed in pinkish gowns with Sun's adorning the sleeves and chest.

This must be the Chantry.

"Hey my fine lady, would you like to see my wares?"

I turn to see a short bald man looking up at me. He stands in front of a wagon which is tied to a donkey.

"Oh! You're the merchant?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then where's the tavern?"

"it's behind me." He says slowly.

"Cool. Can I see what you're selling?"

" Of course." He turns to the wagon and opens the back flaps. Inside sit weapons and armour, as well as poultices and bedrolls. A red torch scatters light a cross the wagon, though it doesn't burn. Maybe Lyrium?

" Do you have any toothbrushes?"

"No, we do have soaps and hair wash if you want."

After looking through the wagon, I buy what's basically shampoo and conditioner thrown into one, a bedroll, tent, salt, a bag and various other things to help with travelling.

I hand the man 3 gold pieces. The bag wasn't magical, just really big, sadly. It reminded me of a hitchhikers bag. I grabbed my smlaller handbag and place it carefully at the bottom. I then put most of the stuff in. The tent, which is basically a tarp, I neatly fold and chuck on top.

I flip the flap over and use the buckles to hold it in place. The bedroll is strapped on top. Even though the bag is full of all my posessions, it is still pretty empty.

I thank the merchant and walk into the Chantry.

Duncan stands talking to an elderly woman, possibly a Mother.

I walk to them, and the woman returns to me. She stifles a gasp as she notices my ears. Is everyone in this town a racist? Hot damn.

"Elf! " she cries.

" Yes, she is, isn't she? Strange how the world isn't just made up of just humans. Nessa here is also a Grey Warden, and will be treated as such." Wow. Duncan's got style.

" Yes, of course. Is she a... Dalish?" She asks, struggling and failing to not sound disgusted.

"No, I'm not." I glare at her with every fibre of my being sticking up their multiple middle fingers at her.

" Oh, yes. I see. Yes." She mumbles and I turn to Duncan.

"When are we to depart?" I ask, completely ignoring the Mother, who huffs at me.

"Soon, I'm nearly done here."

" Cool. I'll meet you outside, when you're finished speaking to this... Sister." Her face gets progressively redder until she resembles a wrinkled beetroot.

Duncan's lips twitch upwards and he nods to me.

I walk out and head towards the dwarf merchant.

ooOoo

"Yeah! I couldn't believe it either! This nug-humper had just taken my clothes and all my wares! It took me months to recover!" The dwarf exclaims.

"Have you seen him since?" I ask, amused.

"Not since I came to the surface. I gotta say, it ain't all its cracked up to be."

" And what would you two be talking about?" Duncan's voice sounds, disapprovingly. I jump and spin to see him.

"Jesus! Don't do that to me! I nearly died! We're talking about his son."

"I see." "Jesus?" Both Duncan and the merchant, Groin, speak at the same time.

" Oh. Jesus. Is. Um. Duncan! You're finished with the lady? We should leave then. Come one. It's been a pleasure, Groin."

He nods to me, and I let Duncan lead us out of the town and down the dirt road.

ooOoo

Duncan glances at me, for the 500th time.

"What?" I exclaim finally.

" What is Jesus?"

" Oh. Oh... I've been around a lot, and... Studied many diverse religions. Jesus is kinda like your Andraste. But not."

"Ok... How so?"

I sigh then attempt to explain a religion I hadn't studied at all.

ooOoo

And that's the 6th Christmas chapter that has nothing to do with Christmas! Woop!

Seeya tomorrow!

Same day, less same hour!

-FMI


	12. Chapter 12

We find a stream a few hours after leaving the town. It's surrounded by a forest, and thick under brush. Duncan starts to make a camp, he erects his tent and starts on a fire. I tell Duncan that I'm going for a swim, and run to the bank.

I strip down to my underwear, leaving my bag near my armour and weapons, and dive in.

I squawk as I hit the cold water. I'm pulled to the bottom by my momentum, and kick off the slimy rocks. I break the surface, blustering as I do so.

"Nessa?" Duncan calls from the bank.

" Oh sorry! The waters cold!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're bathing, I'll just... Leave."

I wave him goodbye, and continue swimming around.

ooOoo

A few minutes later I swimback to the bank, to get my soap. I jump out and run the soap over myself, then jump back in the river. The suds quickly dissapear down the stream. I then carefully, and painfully, pull my hair tie out. I wash y hair with the shampoo concoction and then peacefully float in the river, paddling my legs lightly to stay near our camp.

I step out after a few more minutes, andshiver as the wind cuts through me. I look around for a towel, then remember where I am.

I grab my shirt and dab myself dry.

I tie my damp hair back into a ponytail and start putting my armour on.

I have one boot on, when an arrow whizzes past my face.

" Oh god!" I yell as I fall backwards onto my bag. I grab my weapons and jump up.

"Hey Duncan!" I call as I dodge another arrow.

"I might have a slight problem." I see Duncan out of the corner of my eye. He readies his weapons as he sees my wary stance.

" What is it?" He moves next to me, thankfully ignoring my attire.

"Bandits probably." Another arrow shoots past. Someone yells out a battle cry and breaks through the underbrush. Their face is covered in a helmet, and he brandishes a sword.

I lower my stance and as he runs for me, Duncan trips him. He falls and I move forward, kicking him in the head. Sadly, I use my bare foot. I yelp and jump back, cradling my leg in my arms. He laughs from the ground, and Duncan shoots me a worried look, before knocking the man unconscious.

Forgetting about the archer, I lower my weapons slightly and pay more attention to my injured limb. An arrow spins out and lands in my hand with a muted thunk.

I stare at it in confusion, before the pain registers.

"Ow. Ow! Duncan! OW!"

I crouch down and cradle my hand. Duncan glances from me to the brush, and throws something in.

I hear glass shatter and a man scream. He stumbles out of the forest, clawing at his face. He drops his bow and falls to his knees. He lands near the brush, but closest to me.

He suddenly moves pulling a knife from his armour and leaps at me. I grab the fallen bow and rip the arrow out of my hand. I scream in pain, but manage to nock the arrow. I aim at him, close my eyes and let the string go.

Something falls to the ground next to me, and tears fall from my eyes. I fall back and someone grabs me.

" Nessa, quickly, we have to get you back to camp." He picks me up carefully, and carries me to to the fire. He lays me down on his bedroll and digs around in his bag.

I curl up around my injured hand, ignoring the fact that I am lying in my underwear, bleeding on Duncan's bedroll.

What have I done? I sob.

'He would have killed us if you hadn't done what you did. He was asking for death, you just gave it to him.'

Duncan asks for my hand and I move it for him. He carefully rubs something on the wound, I gasp at the pain. I grit my teeth and soldier through it. The pain ebbs away. The concoction must have aesthetic properties. I sigh as the pain disappears and fall into an uneasy sleep.

ooOoo

Well. Shits going down.

Hopefully you've all had an awesome day, and weren't shot in the arm.

Bye!

-FMI


	13. Chapter 13

I wake, sitting up sharply. I gasp as my hand hits the ground.

"Nessa? Good, you're awake. We should move soon." I look up to see the sun halfway through the sky. Duncan sits a cross from me. My hand is wrapped in bandages, as well as my foot.

"Did I break my foot?"

"No, but it is badly bruised. You may feel a little pain while walking. Why'd you try to kick him in the face anyway?"

"Better than... Than killing them. I killed that man didn't I?" I bring my hand up and pinch the bridge of my nose.

" Yes. I let his companion go for you. I doubt he will bother us again." He stands and pats my shoulder.

"Can you stand?"

"Probably not" I reach out a hand and he pulls me up. I put most of my weight on my un-injured foot. I notice that Duncan must have moved my stuff to the campsite. My backpack is re-packed and my armour sits next to it. My weapons are placed on top of my armour.

I limp towards it, biting my tongue as I put weight on my foot. I carefully start putting on my chestplate. Duncan helps me buckle it up. I leave one glove off, the pain too much. I am able though, to put both boots on. The decision being made by the fact that it hurt more to walk around without any covering. I let Duncan strap my weapons to my back.

I move to grab my bag, but Duncan stops me.

"Please, let me. It will be easier for both of us if you don't carry anything more. You will slow us down too much."

" Oh, thanks." But I let him pick up my bag and throw it on his back.

We set off, the extra weight making no difference to Duncan's speed. I, however, am slowed drastically by my injuries. I limp forward but am unable to move as fast without tiring myself completely.

Duncan pretends to not notice, and slows for me.

We turn off the dirt road onto what must be the imperial highway.

Our feet crunch against cobble.

ooOoo

When we finally stop for the night, I am completeley tired out. We camp near Lothering, darkness had fallen before we were close. Duncan didn't want to move in case we were attacked by bandits, and from what I saw in the game, that fear was duly founded.

I help Duncan take off the bags, and he helps me out of my armour. He shows me how to re-bandage my hand, and I see that the arrow went through the web between my thumb and forefinger. When I pulled it out, I damaged it, and Duncan says that we should get to a healer as fast as possible.

Being only a week away from Ostogar, he says I should be able to see a healer there, if not during our visit to Lothering. He leaves my foot alone for the time being and starts work on the fire.

I dig around in my bag for my smaller handbag with my left hand.

I pull it out and drag out my modern shirt. I pull it over my head and move to put my bag back into the backpack.

My hand stills as I see a book that must have been pushed out with my shirt. So that's what I forgot. Oops.

It opens to a portrait I drew in my Art class, before the move. Isaac stares out at me.

"You draw?" Duncan looks down at my drawing.

" Oh, yeah. Just a bit. I was supposed to give this to Is- uh, the captain of the ship I came her on. It was to be my payment. But, you came before I could give it to them."

"Who's that?"

"That's Isaac. He was a very close friend of mine. I've known him since we were young." I smile at the fond memory.

"I see. I take it, you haven't seen him in a while?"

"Yeah, my parents left so I had to go with them. We usually sent letters... But it was never the same."

"I... Know the feeling. I'll let you sleep. Goodnight, Nessa."

" Goodnight Duncan."

I close the book and shove it into my bag, which in turn is shoved into my backpack. I roll out my bedroll and lay down on top. The heat almost makes any blanket disadvantageous.

I roll over before settling into a deep sleep.

ooOoo

I wake up, the cold inching its icy fingers around my body. I shiver and wrap the blanket around myself. The fire, mostly just embers now, gives off a wan heat.

I crawl forward on my elbows, taking the blanket with me. I push some branches into the slight flames and watch them catch. The fire blazes up, but the heat doesn't help.

I collapse and curl up. I lay there for a few minutes, or hours, and someone rushes to my side. They grab my shoulder, but I am too tired to move.

"Nessa? What's wrong?" They push they're hand against my forehead, then jerk back in surprise.

"Oh no," they mumble.

"You have to stand up!" They move away, then come back after a few minutes. They grab my arm and pull me up, bringing it over their head. They drag me along and I manage to walk along, putting most of my weight on them.

"Lothering is nearby, there should be a healer there. If not, some way to get to Ostogar faster." I nod and try to put less weight on him.

' Oh please, if you die, I'm going to kill you!'

I laugh weakly and the man looks at me, perplexed.

The world gets fuzzy as I trip. The man catches me, curses and picks me up. Holding me to his chest he quickens his pace.

" Come on, Nessa." I reach out a hand and pat the man's beard then fall into darkness.

ooOoo

Happy days on the trail.

-FMI


	14. Chapter 14

'You are going to miss the battle if you don't wake up, you know.' The voice crashes around my head, echoing creating even more noise. My tongue sticks to the top of my mouth.

I groan as the pain sets in, from everywhere.

"Oh, my dear! You're awake!" A woman speaks from my left.

'Took you long enough' I open my eyes, but scrunch them shut at the sudden light .

"My darling, please sit up. You haven't had any water since you arrived here!" I follow her instructions and she passes me a cup of water. I hold it in my hand, scream at the sudden pain and drop the cup. It bounces on the floor and water splashes all over the woman.

" Oh my!" She yells and I whip my hand back to me, cradling it on mu chest.

Duncan rushes into the room, sword partially drawn.

'That happened less than 3 days ago! How did you forget about it?"Ritta exclaims.

You could've warned me!

'I thought you knew what you were doing. Evidently not.'

How about I shoot you in the hand, see what happens!

'You already did that.'

Duncan relaxes his hand on his weapon and I apologise to the woman. She quickly runs out of the room, to get me some more water.

" How are you Nessa?" Duncan asks grimly.

" Oh, just fine. Y'know. Slightly confused at how I got here. The usual."

"Your hand was infected. The heat and your exertion from travelling left you vulnerable. I didn't realise until it was almost to late. I rushed you to the Lothering Chantry, where you are now, though the sisters here could only clean out the wound. We will need to find a mage to properly heal you."

"Well. Off to Ostogar we go!" I fling the blanket off me, thanking whatever gods there may be, that I'm actually wearing a shirt.

"Ok. Where's my junk?"

"Just wait a minute!" Duncan complains sharply.

"Found it!" A pile consisting of my armour weapons, bag and tent sits in a corner. I grab my armour with my good hand, dragging it from the pile, and move to take my shirt off.

I notice Duncan standing in the doorway still, a finger pointing accusingly at me. I motion for him to leave and he opens his mouth as to continue, then snaps it shut.

Mumbling about troublmaking youth and how he was taking off more than he could chew, he turned and left.

The door shuts quietly behind him and I start to put my armour on. At least, I try to. The buckles are on my right side, making it almost impossible to put the chestplate on. I call out to one of the sisters, and the sister that was with me before walks in with a glass of water.

She leaves it on the bed and helps me put my armour on.

She does the buckles up with a slow movement that come with in-expertise, reminding me of the first days wearing it. And the few days after. And now.

I step out, fully outfitted except for my hand, which is wrapped tightly in a bandage with a distinct smell of alchohol.

Duncan stands near what must be the Chantry doors. He looks up, sees me and walks over.

" Is she fit to travel?" He asks the sister.

"I-I don't know. She might have to rest longer lest the infection comes back. Otherwise, I... I think the fresh air will help her."

"C'mon! We gotta go." I grab Duncan's arm and drag him towards the doors.

"Thank you, sister." He says and pulls his arm from my grasp.

" Oh yes, do be careful."

" Thank you, miss!" I call back and the old woman waves goodbye.

I breathe in the fresh air, following Duncan out of the town and back onto the highway. The town is mostly empty, a stark contrast to the crowded Lothering of the game.

We follow the Imperial Highway.

ooOoo

" Hey. Hey, Duncan?" He sighs and looks at me.

"Yes, Nessa?"

"This smelly bandage," I nod at my hand, "was it soaked in elfroot?"

"No, but they did use an elfroot poultice."

"Ah." We continue walking forward.

"What's a poultice?" He sighs again.

"The sisters put an ointment on your wound. They then wrapped it in bandages. You'll have to keep changing them, unless you want another infection and I doubt we'll be near any healer then. When we get to Ostogar, I'm sure one of the mages will be able to help more."

"Cool."

ooOoo

These chapters end very abrubtly don't they? Well at least they don't end in the middle of-

-FMI


	15. Chapter 15

A sentence. That would just be a dick move...

ooOoo

I stare at the ground as we walk, the days had passed slowly, though they gave me time to recuperate from my wounds. I was able to hold things now, but any fighting was out of the question.

" Nessa." I glance up at Duncan, but my eye catches on the high towers. The white stone walls surround the settlement, and I notice small men walking up and down them.

"Welcome to Ostogar." Duncan smiles from next to me.

Ostogar is ever so slightly larger than in the game.

We walk in through a massive doorway, me staring wide-eyed at the scenery, Duncan looking ahead confidently. A man walks up, raising a hand to Duncan.

"Ho there, Duncan!" The man grasps Duncand arm.

"King Cailan? I didn't expect a-"

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to believe you'd miss all the fun!"

"Not if I could help it, your majesty."

I stare slackjawed as they reenact the scene perfectly, even Cailans heartfelt 'glorious'.

" The other wardens tell me that you found a promising recruit, I take it this is she?" Cailan turns to me, and I panic, like a rabbit caught in the headlights. I freeze.

"Allow me to introduce you your majesty," Yes, do that Duncan!

"There's no need to be so formal, Duncan, we'll be shedding blood together after all." Screw you.

"Ho there friend, might I know your name?"

'Don't be so scared of a pathetic human lord!' Ritta fumes in the back if my head. My muscles unclench slightly and I squeak to the man nearly double my size.

"Hi! I'm, um, Nessa Mìrìal. It's good to meet you... Lord. My. My Lord?" I shuffle behind Duncan subconsciously, then stop myself.

"Don't be nervous, I wish you no I'll will! Tell me friend, from where do you hail?" Oh. Backgrounds. Shit, what did I say before? I know I said it to someone.

" The Denerim alienage!" I cry in relief.

"Tell me, how is it there? My guards all but forbid me from going there." Uh... Well.

"I witnessed a human lord kidnap and... try to rape the bride's at a marriage. I... I had to leave." I shudder at the memory.

"What!"

"Nessa?" Duncan questions, confused.

"I will need to look in on this. That such acts were committed under my reign is... Unforgivable." Wow. Way to make it about yourself. Ass.

"But for now we have a war to attend to. Allow me to be the first to welcome you to Ostogar." I snigger slightly and Duncan sucks in his cheeks to keep from laughing. Cailan ignores this, or simply doesn't notice and continues his ramblings.

"The wardens will benefit greatly with you in their ranks." I take a deep breath and pull a serious face.

"Well, thank you for your welcome." I say. Or at least, try to. I burst out laughing before I can even finish the sentence. Duncan glares dissaprovingly, though the corners of his lips twitch upwards.

I laugh even louder as I see Cailans confused expression. I grasp at my right side as a stitch seems to rip it open. I breathe deeply and look at the King.

" I am deeply sorry." Don't laugh. "It's been a long trip." I giggle, but cover it with a cough.

" Uh, Yes. You must be eager to reach your tents. Duncan... Have you any news?"

"Yes." Duncan coughs loudly. "Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less than a week."

"Eamon just wants in on the glory! We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different."

"Should be? Your overconfidence will get people killed." I say, all mirth lost. People are gonna start dying soon, because he couldn't keep his people together.

"You've got a feisty one, Duncan. She ought to liven the place up. Our armies will win tommorow, don't you worry."

" Your majesty, I don't think the blight can be ended quite as... Quickly as you wish."

"In not even sure this is a true blight. I've seen plenty of darkspawn, but alas! We see no sign of an Archdemon."

"Disappointed, your majesty?"

" I'd hoped for a war like in the tales! You know, a king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens to defeat a tainted god! But, I suppose this will have to do. Now, I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens."

I wave him goodbye and Duncan bows. When he and the guards are out of earshot, I turn to Duncan.

"He tottally just jinxed us." I say happily.

"How so?" Duncan motions for us to walk forward towards the bridge.

"He said we were going to easily win, now? Everyones going to die horrible deaths. Tragic, truly."

"I... The circumstances are worsening. The darkspawn hordes continue to grow, now they look to out number us."

"Did the King mention anything about how there were few darkspawn prior to now?"

"Well, Yes he did say-"

"Aha! So it is the Kings fault. I knew it." Duncan stops walking and I turn to join him.

"I know there is an archdemon behind this, but I cannot ask the King to act purely on my feeling. Do not speak of the King so, he may be... Overeager, but he is one of the few Grey Warden allies. Our numbers in Ferelden are too few. We must do what we can, and look to Teryn Loghain to make up the difference. To that end, we must procede with the joining ceromony as quickly as possible."

"Woo! Let's go do something I know nothing about!" I skip forward and Duncan walks with me again. He chuckles and speaks again.

" I am glad you think so. You're recruitment was most... Forceful. We have until nightfall to complete the joining. It is brief, but requires some arrangements."

"Does it involve anything fighty? Cos, I mean, unless you want me to kill stuff with my stellar good-looks, I may be unhelpful" he laughs and pets my shoulder which only reaches his elbow.

"Feel free to explore the camp. There should be some healers around the place. Ask them. When you're finished however, you should seek out a warden named Alistair. He is to help you in your joining"

"Ok. I'm gonna go pet the dogs!" I run off across the bridge and move past the many people.

Duncan shouts something that sounds vaguely like 'They bite'. I spot the man I have to see and move towards him.

"Poor sod, wish I could help him." He mumbles under his breath.

"Hi!" I say waving to him.

"oh, hello."

" Is there something wrong with that Mabari?" I say pointing towards a hound in a wooden pen.

"Yeah, he's swallowed some darkspawn blood. I would help him but I've got to muzzle him before I can fully assess the situation. Actually, you may be just what I need. Would you mind going in and trying to muzzle him?"

I look on the pen, the Mabari seeming way bigger than in the game.

'Try not to put my body into any more danger, if you would." Ritta says sharply.

"I'd love to." He opens the pen for me and I step in.

The hound looks at me knowingly. His head reaches up to my mouth and I look him straight in the eye. I see his pain and anguish. His tail goes between his legs and I step forward. I put my head on his and grab the muzzle the man proffers me.

"Sorry, baby. I gotta do this, ok?" I hold the muzzle slightly before his head and he looks me in the eye. He whines loudly, but pushes his head in the muzzle.

"Good boy!" I tighten the buckles around his head and scratch behind his ears.

I step out and he moves to follow me.

"No, stay here." He whines and looks at me with big eyes.

"Sit, please." He plops down but licks my fingers.

"I'll be back." I leave the pen and close the gate.

"great! I won't have to put him down. Actually, there may be a way you can help me, if you're going into the wilds."

"With my luck? I'll probably be shoved into the wilds with nothing but a Swiss army knife and a match."

" Good..? There's a flower that I could make into a poultice for him. It has white petals but a blood red core."

"I'll find it." I nod to the man, smiling and trail my hand in the pen as I walk away. The hound rubs his head against me and I pet him.

I walk towards the gate again, knowing Wynne to be there. I see her white hair and jog towards her.

"Excuse me?" I stand next to her, looking up at her face. A face that is sadder than in the game. These features could never be put into play with just a few pixels.

"Oh? Finished running around are we?"

"I had to go see the Mabari kennel guy." Wynne laughs softly.

" The Mabari are noble beasts, are they not?"

" Yeah, um. I need to ask you something."

"Well? I'm too old to wait longer for requests."

" Ok. I was, we'll... I was shot in the hand about a week ago. And Duncan wants me to get a healer to look at it."

" And tell me child, how did you know I was a healer?"

"Well, you look sad. Healers see too much death to not. " I say truthfully. She nods to me and extends her hand to me.

"I see. Show me your hand, I will see about healing it." I pass her my bandaged hand, and she unwraps the bandages.

"Tsk tsk. Did you rip the arrow out after being shot with it?"

"Ah. Yes."

" Lucky for you, none of the major muscles were damaged. This might take a bit" Her hand start emmitting a blue light and my hand begins to warm. The heat begins to centralize around my wound and, after a second, in it. I look down, through Wynnes long fingers and see the skin and sinew knitting back together. Tentacles of flesh wriggle out and latch onto others to create bigger tentacles.

I look away swiftly, bile rising in the back if my throat. The warmth progressively becomes more heated until it feels like she is pressing a red hot poker through my hand.

Suddenly, it stops and I breathe out. Cold splashes on my hand and I sigh in relief. I look over to see Wynne turning my hand over, to check if her healing was adequate. She nods and relinquishes posession of my hand.

I pull it back and bring it under a scrutinizing gaze. A purple scar leads from the middle-right of my Palm to the near end of the web between my forefinger and thumb. It circles off in the middle, leaving a jagged oval.

I step back, and pull my glove from my bag. I pull it on, and no pain registers. I strap on the brace and wiggle my arm around. Much better.

"Thank you!" I smile.

"It is no problem miss...?"

"Oh! I'm Nessa Mìrìal. I'm a grey warden recruit."

" Ah. I am Wynne. It is a pleasure to meet you, Nessa. Try to rest your hand a bit, any strenuous work may damage it more. Here." She passes me the used bandage and I take it awkwardly.

" Thank you, again. I should probably go, I must prepare for my joining." She nods to me and I walk away. I move towards the ramp leading to Alistair when I hear a familiar voice, chatting up some poor woman. Badly.

"Don't you want to be with a man, one more time before the battle? That pretty head of yours could be adorning some darkspawn spear this time tomorrow."I cringe. The woman groans, and walks away. I walk up next to him as he watches the woman walk away.

"You can't win them all. I'm sure it's her loss." Daveth turns to me, smiling quite cockily for a man who was just rejected.

"So you wanna join me then?"

"What? Good god, no!"

He looks at me, eyes wide and disheartened. I just laugh in his face.

"Dude, not gonna happen!" He grabs me around the waist and pulls me in.

"Ya sure?" I elbow him in the nose, but not too hard.

He yelps and lets me go. Rubbing his nose he looks at me closely.

"Wait, are you the new recruit?"

"Aye" I say without thinking. Damnit seamen. Heh.

" Oh good, I was begining to think they cooked this whole joining up just for our benefit. I guess since you're here, we'll be starting soon? Good." He walks towards the Mabari kennels.

"Bye!" I call out to his retreating back and turn back towards the ramp. I walk up it, then turn and walk up yet another ramp. I take deep breaths as I huff up the incline. Why does everything have to be exaggerated from the game?

ooOoo

We're FINALLY at Ostogar! Annnd Cailan's more of a dick than prior suspected.

-FMI


	16. Chapter 16

When I finally make it up, a man runs straight into me, knocking me off my feet. I yelp as my but hits the hard ground.

"How dare you assault me in such a manner!" The man yells, straightening his robes. He glares down at me and I glare back.

"I will be speaking to your leader about this!" And with that he marches off. I stick my tongue out at him and a hand breaks into my vision.

I look up to see Alistair looking down at me.

" Oh, hey." I grab his hand and he pulls me up.

"Isn't it delightful how the Blight just brings everyone together?" I laugh at him as I pet down my but.

"Yep. Maybe we should just chuck the mages and Templars in a room with all the darkspawn and throw away the key. Just to see what happens."

"I doubt the darkspawn would survive the onslaught of fireballs and shield to the faces...es. Now that would be something to see wouldn't it?" I look back to the ferreting mage, and point my thumb toward him.

"Why was he so pissy?"

"Well, I was sent to deliver a message from the revered mother. I was also a templar prior to being a Grey Warden. He didn't fail to see the insult."

"Yeah but that was you. Why'd he give me a death glare?"

"Well, you did run into him."

"Did not! I was just walking up to come see you and he tackles me! He was fine! I think I may have chipped my sword."

"You were looking for me? Oh! You must be the new recruit, Bessy...?" I laugh out loud and pat his shoulder.

" Good god. Heck no! Nessa Mìrìal, at your service."

"I'm Alistair, as you must know. I guess we should go see Duncan now, unless you have other important business?"

"I probably don't, but will still be dumped with some. I'll look forward to travelling with you."

"Well, that's a twist."

" What a twist!" I say and walk back down the ramps. I look around, trying to remember any important quests, when Alistair runs into me.

For the second time today, I fall to the ground.

"Ow! Dude! Control your attraction. I know I'm just too beautiful."

"Oh maker, I'm sorry." He helps me up again and I reach up to his face and punch him.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?"

" Oh please, I'm not tall enough for that to actually have hurt." But I still pet his shoulder. I turn and lead us up the ramp that should lead us to the prisoner.

"Y'Know, it just occurred to me that there aren't many women in the grey wardens, I wonder why that is?"

"Probably because were too smart for you, or you just shove them all over so much they just get fed up and kill everyone."

"True. But, what does that make you?"

"A manly man?"

"Sad, isn't it."

"My life is forfeit." I stop us at the top of the ramp, just before the cages. I walk up to a man sitting in his underwear in a cage swinging off the ground.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh? Oh. You're not here to sentence me, are you?" The man looks dissapointed.

"Ah, no. No I haven't."

"Then do you think you could help me? It's been so long since last ate." His face brightens.

"Sure. But, why are you in that cage?"

"They think I was deserting. I wasn't, but what are you supposed to think when a man's running around at night. Please, I know that guard has food! He stuffed it in his coat, I saw him. I'll... I'll reward you! I had a key to one of them tranquil fellas chests."

" They didn't take it from you?" Oh, no. I remember this bit.

"I swallowed it before they could take it. Let's just say it's come back into my possession."

"Gross."

"I'll give it to you, if you get me food." I nod to the man. The guard stands closer to the ramp, and I walk up to him. Alistair trails behind me.

"Um. Guard? Excuse me."

" What is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your prisoner."

"Miserable lout. Should've stuck his head on a pike, sent a signal to the rest of the soldiers."

"I don't think murder will make people want to follow you. But that's not why I'm here. He wants food, he says he hasn't been fed in days."

"Haven't been given any food to give him. Otherwise he would have been fed."

" But, you've got leftovers from your dinner, haven't you? He's going to die soon. I'm sure one missed meal won't bother you as much as him glaring at you for the rest of the day."

"Fine! But if anyone sees him burping, its on you." He pulls the food and water from his coat, and I thank him, wholeheartedly.

"Here you go!" I pass the prisoner his food, and he smiles.

"Thank you! Here, this is rightfully yours." He stuffs the food in his mouth, and gulps down the water. With his other hand he holds out the key through the bars.

" Oh, thanks." I say to the man, before whispering to Alistair. "Can you get it for me, please."

"What? I don't want to touch it!" He whispers back.

"Neither do I."

"Ladies first."

"Age before beauty."

Our whispered argument continues on, until Alistair finally yields.

"Fine! Fine. But the next time there's something bad, you're dealing with it."

"Deal." Alistair reaches out his hand and pinches the key.

"Thanks." He says sadly.

We begin walking away, when Alistair exclaims.

"It's warm! Oh maker, ew, ew, ew."

"Why are you still holding it?" I turn to see him hopping from one foot to the other, holding the key away from his body in disgust.

"Where else am I supposed to put it?"

" Oh god, come here." I pull out a clean bit of the bandage from my bag and grab the key. I wrap it up and dump it in my bag.

"Eugh. Happy now?"

"Exceedingly so." We begin walking towards a crowd of people.

"Blessed are those who live in the eyes of the maker."

An old woman stands in the midst of the kneeling men. I notice a man standing in the outskirts.

"Ser Jory?" Alistair calls from next to me. The man looks over.

"Alistair?" Ser Joey walks over.

"Ah, and this must be the new recruit."

"Hi! My name's Nessa Mìrìal." I extend a hand. He looks down at it for a second then grasps it carefully. We shake hands, mine tiny compared to his.

"I take it Duncan is ready for the joining now?" I nod and he sighs.

"Let's get this over with." He begins walking down, towards Duncan's tent.

"Perhaps we should follow him?" I say to Alistair. He nods and we begin walking down the ramp.

"You fall on me again? I kill you."

"Sounds fair."

We reach the tent, Duncan stands with Ser Jory and Daveth. A raging fire burns behind them throwing dramatic shadows over them.

" Why does it look like they're about to reveal they're actually secret agents sent to kill us, but are too in love with you to do so?"

" Why are they in love with me? You're the woman here."

"So?"

"You... You think I'm gay?"

"I don't judge."

"In not gay!" I hit him in the stomach, shushing him as we reach Duncan.

"How you guys doing?" They all look at us, Alistairs face red as a beetroot and me standing a little above his elbow, smiling obliviously.

"What'd you do?" Daveth questions me, smiling.

ooOoo

Tommorrows chapter will be my last Christmas chapter, and it should go back to the normal Monday and Friday updates.

Thank for reading this far, it certainly makes me feel as if I can actually write c:

Cheers!

-FMI


	17. Chapter 17

"Heh. Well." They all stare at us, then I point an accusing finger at Alistair. "Alistair was holding a key that had been through someone's intestines."

"Alistair, again?" Daveth calls out.

"You made me!"

"Enough! I'll presume since you're all here you are ready. Assuming, of course, Alistair is finished riling up the mages."

" The mother ambushed me! The way she wields guilt they should stick her in the army."

" She forced you to sass the mage, did she? We cannot afford to antagonize anyone Alistair. We don't need to give them more ammunition against us."

"Right. Sorry."

" Now, then. Since you're all here, we can start preparations for the Joining. You four will be heading into the wilds to perform two tasks. The first is to obtain three flasks of darkspawn blood. One for each recruit." See Jory looks disgusted by remains silent.

"Yay. What other fun task do you want us to complete?" I quip, when no one else speaks.

"There was once a Grey Warden archive, abandoned when we could no longer afford to maintain such remote outposts. It has recently come to our attention that some scrolls were left behind, magically sealed to protect them. Alistair, I want you to retrieve them, if you can."

"Cool. Monster blood and some pieces of paper. I think we can manage that." I say, knowing the others won't speak.

" The scrolls contain treaties, promising support. Treaties that may become valuable in the days to come. Watch over your charges Alistair. Return quickly and safely."

" We will." Alistair replies.

"Then may the maker watch over your path. I will see you when you return." Duncan turns to the fire, and the others stare at Alistair. I sigh, knowing Alistair won't take the lead.

"Come one. If we move quickly, we'll be able to have dinner when we get back." I jog to the gates, Alistair and Daveth following behind. Ser Jory hesitates a moment, then follows.

"Hail." The guardsmen holds up his hand.

" I hear you all have leave to go into the Wilds. But be careful. Even Grey Wardens won't be safe in there tonight."

"Pffft. If we see any Darkspawn, we'll just feed them Jory as a distraction." See Jory complains, mostly about me not saying 'Ser', but the guard nods, smiling.

The gates open for us, then close swiftly.

"Are you all sure we should be following this... Elf woman?" Jory snaps from the back of the party.

"Shuttup, Jory. You'll alert all the damn things in this place. And if that happens, we'll proceed with my plan of feeding you to them." Jory mumbles a bit before quieting.

We move forwards, cautiously but swiftly. I hear growling and hold my hand up, halting the group.

I calmly pull out my weapons, the others quickly following. A wolf jumps out of the brush, tackling me to the ground. At the same time, four other wolves leap out, distracting my companions from my predicament.

The wolf growls, and tries to bite into my neck, it's paws holding my shoulders down. I flinch away, my hand coming up instinctively. Happily for me, though, that hand is wielding my dagger. It bites into the wolves flank, and it cries out, spinning to see who the new attacker is. With its movements, the wolf wrenches the dagger out of my hand. I jump up, away from it and it spins, confused, biting its leg, trying to pull the dagger out. When this proves impossible, it turns on me. It growls and prowls around, glaring at me with a wild hate.

It lunges at my legs and I swing my sword down. It's yelp rings around the woods and I look to see my blade has imbedded itself in it chest. It falls down, landing on its side.

"In sorry." I pull my blade out and stab down at its head. All sound stops. I turn to see if the others are finished, when a wolf lands on my head, it's jaws clamping down.

It's feet kick me in the stomach, clawing into the hardened leather, and I scream as it's teeth bite into my jaw. I flip my sword and bring it up with both hands, aiming at just above my head. The weight of the wolf brings me down, but I feel my sword hit home. The pressure on my head slackens, and I pull my head out of the soggy cave.

Daveth, Alistair and Ser Jory stare at me, slackjawed. Three wolves lie around them, dead. I look down, assessing the damage to my armour. The wolf obviously dug its claws in between the strips of metal, pulling them apart in places, though it should be easy to fix.

I rub a hand against my neck, pulling it back I see that blood has painted it crimson.

" Come here." Alistair pulls me towards him, pulling something out of his bag. He rubs my face and neck down with a strip of cloth, getting rid of most of the saliva and blood.

"You have very strange battle tactics." He rubs an ointment on the wounds.

"Getting the beasts to jump on you, just to get the optimal angle, eh?" He pushes me away.

"That should do. The bite didn't go down too deeply. It's even stopped bleeding." He smiles at me and Daveth looks at me, stroaking a non-existent beard.

"Nessa. Tell me. Did the wolves mouth smell better, or worse than Alistairs breath?" I laugh and shove them both away. I look down at the wolves, remembering my weapons. I move to the wolf closest to me and wrench my sword from it head. I wipe it down against the wolves pelt to get the blood off and replace it on my back. I then move to the other wolf.

When it died, it must have rolled over. Making my dagger underneath it. I try to push it over with my legs, then get down on my knees, and push it with my hands. Alistair moves to help, but with a loud grunt, I finally push it over. I pull the dagger out, and once again, clean it using the pelt.

I stand, strapping it to my back.

"Let's go." I continue along the animal track, when someone cries out. I run over to a broken fence and see a soldier lying amongst his dead brethren.

"Help!" He whispers, reaching out a hand, then collapses.

I run forward and fall to my knees, sliding to his side. I grab his hand, holding it tightly.

"Don't worry, help is here. Can you stand?"

"I doubt it."

"Well if you can talk, you can roll." I push him onto his back, Alistair catching us as the man breathes out in relief.

"There. Now, where does it hurt most?" The man looks at me quizzically, then points to the side closest to me. Alistair squats next to me, watching the soldiers movements.

"Does it hurt here?" I ask, poking him near his armpit.

"Lower. Darkspawn crept up on me, stabbed me from the shadows."

"In gonna take your chestplate off. Alistair? Prop him up for me." Alistair follows my instructions and I start to undo the many buckles.

Finally the chestplate falls off, leaving the man with nothing but leather protecting himself from my searching gaze.

"Darkspawn came out if the ground, they did. I e got to get back to camp."

I see where the darkspawn must have hit him, the leather hanging down. I pull my dagger off my back and cut the leather off, around the wound. Carefully I peel it off his skin.

"Okay. It's not that bad." I reassure the man. "You have bandages, right?" I stare at Alistair.

"Oh. Yes. In my bag. Daveth, get it out. It's near the top." Daveth steps forward and digs around in Alistair's bag.

" And any disinfectants."

Daveth finally pulls two thing from the bag, bandages and a small container.

I take them both, resting the bandages on the soldiers head, with a distracted apology. I open the small container and the same alcoholic smell greets me as when I woke up in Lothering.

I dig my fingers in and pull out a large clump. I carefully move to rub it on the wound, my hand stilling centimetres from the soldiers skin.

I look at Alistair. He catches my stare and looks confused. I glance down at my hand then back to him. His eyes flicker down then widen in recognition. He nods.

"This may sting a bit." I say to the man, then rub the ointment on his wound. He flinches, pulling away from me, but Alistair holds him still. I continue my work, cleaning the wound out. I carefully work dirt and dried blood from the gash then rub it down with more ointment. I then wrap his torso with the bandage.

I stand, moving towards a pool of water, just outside the fence. I clean my hand of blood and the ointment, then turn back to the group. Alistair helps the man up, and he stands to attention, if a bit weakly.

"Thank you, I... I've for to get out of here." He staggers off to the gate. See Jory walks straight up to Alistair, speaking loudly.

"That man, did you hear? A whole squad killed by darkspawn!"

"There's no danger here, so long as I'm with you."

"How many can the four of us kill? A hundred? A thousand? There's a whole army in that forest!"

"Yes, but we are in no danger of running into the bulk of the horde."

" How do you know? I'm no cowards, but this is foolish and reckless, we should go back to the camp."

"You sound pretty cowardly." I chirp in the background.

"I am... Simply trying to survive, I'm not running away, am I?"

"A bit of fear isn't unnatural, few relish meeting darkspawn up close. I certainly don't."

"Well, if we're going to avoid most of the darkspawn, maybe we should stop yelling in the middle of the quiet forest . Just a suggestion."

" Just, know this. All grey wardens can sense darkspawn. No matter their cunning, that's why I'm here."

"See Ser knight? We may die, but we'll be warned about it first."

"That is... Reassuring."

"That doesn't mean I'm here to make it easy, however. We should move."

We continue forward, passing around dead soldiers as we do so. A log lies against the fence further on. We walk past it, I stop to look closer.

A flower swirls from a hole in the logs side. Its white petals a stark difference to its muddy surroundings, red flecks tarnish the perfect white, closer to the middle. The core is an even deeper red. I reach out a hand and carefully pull it from its home. I tuck it carefully, into a pocket in my modern bag.

"What's that for?" Alistair asks as I put my bag back into my even bigger bag.

"What's what?"

"The flower!" He points to my bag.

"Oh! That's for the kennel master. He's gonna make a thing from it, to save one of the dogs."

He nods, and we walk forward. The path runs up a hill, and something stares down at me. Plates of metal stick out of its green skin, it's teeth protruding from all angles. It carries a sword, and waves it at me.

With a roar, the darkspawn charges.

ooOoo

Is it over? Oh thank GOD!

Chapters are back to normal now, and people can stop calling me a shut-in.

Oh, who am I kidding, I own Dragon age Inquisition.

Bleh.

-FMI


	18. Chapter 18

Alistair coughs next to me as I pull out my weapons .

"Darkspawn." He whispers to me.

"Nah shit, Sherlock!" I exclaim as I cross my blades to protect from the darkspawns sword.

"No need for that language! I thought women were supposed to be ladylike!" Daveth shouts from behind us. Another darkspawn charges me from the side as I behead the one in front. Alistair bashes him down with his shield and Jory brings his sword down on his head.

"Me? Ladylike? How dare you!" I call as I dodge the arrows of the genlock. I run up the hill, zigzagging as I do so. I bring my sword down on the closest genlock, breaking its bow. Alistair rushes up behind me, bashing down the other archer.

I duck as the genlock swipes, then stab him in the stomach. It falls back, weezing its last breath. I step back, breathing heavily, and look up to see Alistair stab the archer, then bash it off his blade.

Black blood oozes from the genlocks wound.

"Hey Al! Get me a flask!" He digs around in his bag before passing me two flasks. I place the mouth of the first one on the wound, throwing the other one to Daveth.

"Get some from the ones over there." I say pointing to the hurlocks. When my flask is nearly full, I pull it away from the body. The blood bubbles and boils and I seal it in.

"You can take this." I hand Alistair the bottle, and he places it in his bag.

"And this!" Daveth calls and lobs his bottle over.

"Jory? Are any of the others leaking?" Daveth asks happily.

"No."

"Well then, let's go." I jog further into the wilds, passing under a log that must have collapsed some time ago. Three soldiers dangle down, bound and hanged.

" Look there! Poor slobs. That just seems so excessive." Alistair calls, pointing to the bodies as we pass underneath.

"I hope you realise, our kind do that too."

"Only to those that deserve it." Jory cuts in.

"Really? So, beggars who steal bread deserve that, while rich that steal lives don't? That sounds like justice." Daveth snaps. I hold my hand back, signalling them to be quiet as we head towards a tall stone archway. The ruins support both dead soldiers and darkspawn barricades .

I try to ignore the bodies. Alistair stops me, pointing further ahead.

"Darkspawn." I nod and pull out my weapons.

An emissary stands on a rickety bridge, unaware of us. I signal to sneak up to the bridge.

Suddenly, a sheet of smoke appears, covering both the emissary and any other occupants.

"Hold up." I say, trying to discern any figures in the swirling grey.

Something moves, the wan sunlight reflecting off metal. I throw myself towards it, my blades sliding easily between its armour. It gurgles and falls to the ground. I pull my blades free, hearing growls behind me. I swing around, a genlock raising its sword above me. I swiftly stab it in the neck, dodging the falling sword, and pull to one side. It falls to the ground, and I move out of the smoke, which is already begining to clear.

The last genlock throws itself out of hiding, aiming its twin daggers at my head. I whip out my longsword, catching it in the chest. It's momentum pushes it towards me, and along the sword. It finally stops and I face the blade down, the genlock sliding off.

I gag and turn back to where the emissary stood. I rush to the side of the path as my stomach tries to empty itself, and I hear the sound of fighting behind me. I stay in the same position for a moment before realising that darkspawn are still running about. I pull back from the puddle of bile, and turn to see Alistair behead the last darkspawn. Daveth jogs back to me from across the bridge, looking slightly worried.

"How you doing, Nessa?" He asks, slapping my shoulder.

" Oh, just fine. Until one of those things impaled itself on my sword. That's just nasty."

"Indeed. We should set off before more find us, if Nessa is finished." Ser Jory cuts in, a haughty expression plastered across his face.

Damm, do I want to slap him.

I take a deep breath, Daveth glaring at Jory while I do so.

"Ok, lets go." I stumble off, regaining my balance slowly.

" Jory, you can collect your blood now." I say, pointing to one of the many bodies. I crouch down, in front of the emissary, noticing what's attached to his belt. A red potion swishes around, and I work it off the belt. A small fanny pack is also attached and I laugh out loud.

Digging around, I pull out two more potions and a singular chainmail glove.

Jory passes his flask of darkspawn blood to Alistair, and we continue forward, Alistair walking next to me.

We jog over a fallen log and encounter even more darkspawn, guarding the ruins of a large cathedral.

After dispatching them, we head up through a massive archway, walking towards the cache. I kneel, knowing Morrigan to appear only if I do so.

"Well, well. What have we here?" A female voice calls out, the only I've heard in a while. I turn to see Morrigan, wearing the same leather apparel as always.

"Are you a vulture? Picking through the bones of something long since dead? Or an intruder? Coming into my wilds to face easy prey. What say you, hmm? Scavenger or intruder?"

" Oh, hey. I thought someone was watching. Seriously creepy. But, I'm not an intruder. Or a scavenger. I was looking for Grey Warden treaties." She begins walking towards the archway.

"I was watching you indeed. Where do they go, I wondered. Why are they here. And now you disturb ashes that no one has touched in a hundred years."

"Don't trust her, she looks chasind. And that means there are more around." Alistair cuts in, stepping slightly in front of me.

"Oh? You fear barbarians will swoop down upon you?"

"Yes. Swooping is bad." I smile, unable to help myself. I step out from behind Alistair, trying to a dress Morrigan.

"She's the witch if the wilds, she is! She'll turn us into toads!" Daveth cries.

" Your folklore is quite strange, indeed. You there. Women do not frighten like little boys. Give me your name, and I shall give you mine."

"My name is Nessa Mìrìal. It is a pleasure to meet you." I bow my head slightly to her, and she smiles warmly to me.

"Now that is a proper civil greeting,even here in the wilds. You may call me Morrigan. Shall I guess your quest? You wish for something that was in that chest, but is here no longer?"

" Here no longer? You stole them, didn't you! You're some kind of... Sneaky witch theif!" Alistair glares at Morrigan hotly.

" How very eleoquent of you." Morrigan sneers down at him.

"Those treaties are the Grey Wardens property, and I suggest you return them."

"I will not, for 'twas not I who took them. Invoke a name that means nothing any longer, if you wish. I am not threatened.

"Can you tell us who did?" I ask before Alistair can cut in.

"My mother, in fact."

"Can you lead us her? We will not tell the Templars of where you live."

"Hmm. Now there is a sensible request, I like you."

"Careful. First it's 'I like you' then zap. Frog time."

"She'll put us in the pot she will!"

"If the pots warmer than out here, I'd gladly go." Jory snaps. I shush the arguing men and Morrigan turns to me again.

"Follow me, if you please."

ooOoo

Morrigan walks up to her mother, holding her arms out to us.

"I bring Grey Wardens, mother."

"I can see that." Flemeths voice grinds out.

"She the witch of the wilds!" Daveth cries, pulling back from the main group.

"Quiet! If she is the witch as you say, do you really want to make her mad?" Jory says hotly.

" Now there's a smart lad, sadly irrelevant in the large scheme of things."

"I don't believe this." Alistair mumbles.

"You aren't required to do many things, much less believe. And what of you?" She turns to me, looking deep into my eyes. I fidget, uncomfortable.

" Your mind is... Different. Strange. You have seen many things. Dark things. You know, but do not wish to. Does this give you a new viewpoint? What do you believe?" She asks, almost to herself.

"I... I don't know what to believe. Not here, at least."

"A statment that holds more wisdom than it implies. So much about you is uncertain. But I believe. Do I? It seems I do."

" And this is the dreaded witch of the Wilds?" Alistair asks, amused.

"Witch of the Wilds? Oh Morrigan must have told you that. Oh how she dances under the moon!" Flemeth laughs, throwing her head back.

" They did not come to hear your tales, mother."

" So it seems. They came for their treaties, yes? Your seal wore off years ago. I... Have protected these."

"Protected! What? You protected them?" Alistair deflates slightly.

" And why not? Take them back to your leaders, and tell them this blights danger, is greater than they realise." Flemeth holds out a bundle of papers, seemingly appearing from nowhere.

"Thank you!" I chirp, taking the papers and carefully stuffing them in my bag.

"Such manners! Always in the last place you look. Like stockings." She laughs happily, Morrigan shaking her head at her mother's toils.

" Now that you've got what you came for, you will be leaving the wilds, yes?" Morrigan asks, seamlessly covering her happiness at our presumed departure.

"Don't be ridiculous, girl! These are your guests!"

"Well. I'll show you out of the wilds then, shall I?" She walks swiftly away, Alistair and the others following behind, like kicked puppies.

"Thank you again, Flemeth." I bow to her and turn to follow Morrigan.

"Indeed." She says back, a slight confused edge to her voice.

Morrigan moves swiftly through the forest, leading the way through the winding paths.

ooOoo

Normal updates again! ^-^ Yesssssss.

-FMI


	19. Chapter 19

Stepping back into the camp, I glance up as the sun slowly moves across the horizon. The soldier nods to me and I move towards the kennels, to give away my flower.

The man waves his hand in greetings and smiles as I proffer the flower.

"This is it!" He cries, after staring at the flower for a moment.

"Wonderful! Give me a minute, I'll make an ointment." The man moves around, his back to me, and I stand on the tip of my toes, trying to see what he's doing. Suddenly he turns, holding a bowl with a liquid inside. He moves into the cage and starts working on the dog.

He walks out, smiling widely at me.

"He looks better already! I'm sure he'd thank you, if he could."

" Will he live?" I ask looking through the wooden piles at the ill dog.

" He should. Just give him a few days to recover. Perhaps we can even see about imprinting 'im on you."

"Really?" I smile, hopping from foot to foot. I throw myself at him and hug him tight.

"Um. Excuse me." He mumbles into my ear, and I jump back.

"Yes. He likes you." The kennel master says after a moment of fixing his armour.

"I'll come back, after the battle." I say smiling fiercely.

I turn, to walk to Duncan when I stumble into Alistair and Daveth. See Jory stands a few feet out of range. Alistair trips over Daveth and brings all of us down. I land in between them with an 'oof'.

" Andrastes dimpled buttcheeks!" Daveth cries out, Alistair gasping at his blasphemy.

" Oh for the, Makers sake!" I say from the ground. Daveth jumps up, dusting himself down, and Alistair gets up stiffly.

I roll onto my back, and sit up. Crosslegged I glare up at both of them.

Alistair offers a hand to help me up, but I isnore it, sticking my tongue out at him.

"C'mon. We shouldn't keep Duncan waiting any longer!" Cries Jory from the back, and I shoot him a death glare. He holds my stare for a second before crumbling.

" I'm sorry. I'll meet you there." He mumbles before swiftly walking off.

I turn my gaze back to Alistair and Daveth who fidget uncomfortably.

" I'm sorry Nessa." They say in unison.

"Good." I say happily and take Alistairs hand. Standing, I brush my but off, again. I move back to Duncan and Jory and wave my hand cheerfully at them.

" So. You're back from the Wilds. Did you retrieve what was needed?" Duncan asks.

"Yup."

" Good. I've had the circle mages preparing. With the blood you've taken, we may start the joining immediately."

"Great. What are we doing?" I ask, feigning ignorance.

"I will not lie. We grey wardens a pay a heavy price to become what we are. Fate may decree you pay that price now, rather than later."

"Uh-huh. Sounds fun." I nod to him.

"I... Agree. Let's have it done." Jory says from behind me."

" Good. Alistair. Take then to the old temple."

Alistair leads us to where we first met, and he and Duncan mice to a table across from Daveth, Ser Jory and I.

"I don't trust this. Why so any of these damnit tests? Have I not earned my place?" Jory whines.

"Are you blubbering again? Maybe it's tradition or maybe they're just doing this to annoy you."

" Oh for... Who would have expected that Ser Jory the great, would be such a Pansy." With a capital 'P'.

"I... All I know, is that I have a wife and child on the way. Had I known- it just doesn't seem fair."

"Would you have come if they told you? Maybe that's why they keep it a secret. The wardens do what they must, right?"

"Including sacrificing people?" Jory complains loudly.

"I'd sacrifice alot more to end this blight."

"Jory, we can't back out now! I doubt they'd let us, anyhow." I cut in.

"Yes, Ser Knight. Try not to wet your trousers before the joining starts." Daveth sneers down at Jory.

"I've just... Never met a for before that I could not engage with my blade."

"At last we come to the joining.g." Duncan says dramatically, behind me. I turn to look at him.

"The grey wardens were founded during the first Blight, when humanity stood on the verge of isolation. So it was that the first grey wardens drank of darkspawn blood, and mastered their taint."

"We're- we're going to drink the blood of those... Those monsters?" Jory stammers.

"I have to agree with the lion heart over there. That's nasty." I say, crossing my arms.

"As the first wardens before us, as we before you." Duncan steps forward, shooting me a glare.

"Yeah, but why? Why did they drink random blood before they knew what it did?" I say, staring at Duncan with a disgusted look.

"This is the source of our power. And our victory. " Duncan says, all but ignoring me.

"Those who survive the joining become immune to its taint. We can sense the darkspawn, or the taint inside them. And use it, to slay the archdemon." Alistair explains. Everyone ignores my comment. I stick my tongue out at them all.

"Sounds like great fun." I say dryly.

"We say only a few words before each joining, but these words have been said since the first. Alistair, if you would."

"Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us in the duty that cannot be forsworn. And should you perish, know your sacrifice will not be forgotten, and one day, we shall join you." Alistair recapitulates soberly. Jory looks shiftily from one person to the next.

" Daveth, step forward." Jory begins to search more frantically. Daveth nods to Duncan and takes the cup from his hands.

He drinks from it, passing the cup back to Duncan.

He steps back, acting completely normally. Until he starts clawing at his neck and coughing. He screams, the sound coming out strangled.

His back suddenly arches, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Makers breath!" Jory cries as Daveth falls to the ground.

"I am sorry, Daveth." Duncan says in a tone that says he has seen this before, too many times. Daveth finally stops moving, and I drag my eyes from him. His body.

"Step forward, Jory." Duncan says quietly turning to Jory.

"No! You ask too much. There is no glory, not in this!" Jory yells, grabbing for his blade. Duncan places the cup on the stone table and pulls out his sword. He quickly, and easily batters Jory's away and stabs him in the stomach. He gurgles and looks me straight in the eye.

"In sorry, Jory." Duncan says, pulling his blade out and letting his body fall to the ground.

"Step forawd, Nessa." Duncan says, picking up the cup. I take it from him, my hands shaking.

'I am not so sure about this.' Ritta mumbles quietly in the back if my head.

I look into Duncan's eyes then back down to the cup.

"If I die, I'm going to kill both of you." I threaten, then take a swig.

The taste of salt greets me and I force the liquid down. I blanch, looking to Duncan again.

"You are now, and forever henceforth, a grey warden."

"That was disgusting!" I mumble. Suddenly a huge entity forces itself into my mind. I drop the cup and grab my head. A massive Dragon splits into my vision, it's roar deafening me. My back arches convulsively and my eyes roll back painfully.

As quickly as it started. The vision ends, leaving me with a salty taste in my mouth and two wardens staring at me, concerned.

I stumble back, bringing a hand to my head as a pounding headache asserts itself. From the very corner of my mind I sense something. A darkenned area, somehow pointing me towards the puddle of blood on the floor.

"How do you feel?" Duncan asks from next to me, holding my arm slightly in support.

"Just dandy." I reply, rubbing me temples.

"Did you have a vision?" Alistair asks excitedly.

" Yeah. Massive Dragon, armies of monsters. You know, the usual."

"If that's your usual, I done want to see your strange" Alistair says, slapping my arm and heading off down the ramp, towards Duncan's tent.

"King Cailan has asked for you to join him at the war meeting. It's just down there." He points down the ramp, to where a long table sits, people milling around it.

"Meet me there when you are ready." I nod to him, and he begins down the ramp. I stare up at the sky, the sparkling stars glaring down at me. Even the sky different from my home. I sigh and look down, but 'down' isn't more friendly as the bodies of Daveth and Jory still lie on the ground.

I squat in front of Daveth, and close his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, tears jumping to my eyes. I blink them away hurriedly and set off down to Duncan.

ooOoo

Well then. Why doesn't anyone question the wardens about the fact that there are just two random bodies lying about? Is that considered normal in Thedas?

Huh.

-FMI


	20. Chapter 20

VODKA18

Indeed.

ooOoo

I walk down the ramp, the pounding in my head gradually and gradually getting worse. Maybe drinking magic blood was a bad idea. Who would've thought.

Duncan stands by the table, exchanging pleasantries with the king and I quicken my pace slightly

"You risk too much! The darkspawn are too dangerous for you to be playing hero."

"If the darkspawn are as dangerous as you say, perhaps we should wait for the Orlaision battle troops." I finally teach the table and watch the two grown men squabble about Orlais.

"Enough! Our current troops will have to suffice." Cailan calls a finish to the argument. He turns to me, smiling happily.

"Ah. Nessa, was it? I understand congratulations are in order."

"What for? I didn't really have a choice."

"I suppose none of us do. Grey Wardens must be there when they're needed."

"You're love of these tales will be your undoing, King Cailan."

"Fine. Speak your strategies then."

"You and the grey wardens will distract the bulk of the horde and when the signal tower is lit, our,"

"Yes, yes. Your troops will run in. Who have you stationed at the tower?"

"A few of my soldiers. They will suffice. It is not an exciting job, but it is vital."

"Then we should send our best. Allistair and Nessa will go to make sure it's done." They all stop and turn to me. For a oment, everything is silent, then I realise it's my turn to speak.

"Ah. Yes. I'll do my best... your Majesty."

"You rely on the grey wardens too much! Is this truly wise?" Loghain snaps.

"Enough of your conspiracy theories Loghain. The grey wardens fight the blight no matter where they are from."a man suddenly runs in, tailed by an old Mother.

" Your majesty, if I may, the mages could,"

"We will not trust the lives of many to one of your spells, mage!" She crows.

"Enough! This plan will suffice." Loghain says, leaning over the table.

"Then I shall ride with the grey wardens, glorious." King Cailan calls, happily.

" Yes. A glorious time for all." Loghain hisses. Ok, no matter what anyone else says, Loghain goddamn planned it!

Duncan pulls me away from the war table as I continue to glare at Loghain. We walk down to his tent, where Alistair stands by the fire. Duncan moves in front of both if us, crossing his arms.

"You heard the king, you will both be stationed at the Tower of Ishal."

"What? So I won't be in the fight?"

"By the kings order. You and Nessa will make sure the beacon is lit, so Loghains troops will charge."

"So he needs grey wardens holding the torch up. Just on case, right?" Alistair exclaims snidely. I hush him and turn to Duncan.

"After we light the beacon, are we to join the fight?"

"Stay with the reruns men. If you're needed well send word. You'll need to cross the bridge, and head to the gate. From there you'll just have to enter the tower."

" When will we light the beacon?" I ask over Alistairs complaints.

"We will signal you, Alistair will know what to look for."

"Great. Duncan?" He sighs and looks at me.

"If you die, I will find you. And I will kill you." He laughs and slaps my shoulder.

"I shall be fine. Which reminds me. The bag you have now is too bulky for any fighting you may do. Here." He passes me a small satchel, which is buckled shut.

"Is it magic?" I ask, inspecting it closely.

"Indeed. I must join the others now. Remember, you are both grey wardens now. And I expect you do act like it." Duncan says, quickly recovering from his slipped facade. I pull my bagback off, and stuff it into the much smaller bag. My headache tripling at the obvious stretch of the laws of physics. The satchel shows no sign of the big bag, and I strap it to my belt. Barely weighing anything, strangely enough, the bag doesn't hinder in my movements.

" Duncan." Alistair mumbles, holding his hand out, then quickly pulling it back.

"May the maker watch over you."

" May the maker watch over us all." Duncan nods to both of us and walks away.

I glance at Alistair.

He looks back.

" So... I guess it's over there?" I saypointing to a tower. He nods to me, his expression turning grim.

I jog over to the bridge, lightning flashing overhead.

"Archers!" Someone yells from far away. A wall of fire suddenly erupts from one side of the bridge.

"Hounds!" The same voice yells and I begin walking down the bridges ramp.

"For Ferelden!" A wall of noodles hits me and the sound of battle commences. I run across the bridge, Alistair not far behind me. The wind whips my hair into my eyes and I hurriedly pull it away.

"Quickly! To the tower of Ishal!" Alistair yell over the noise. I nod to him, and a flaming boulder smashes into the bridge.

I am thrown back, straight into Alistair. We fall down into a heap, me landing across his chest. I push my self up and offer a hand.

He takes it, pulling himself up, though he pushes most of his weight against the ground. We start off again towards the tower, on the opposite side of the bridge.

We run up the ramp, towards the tower entrance.

Two people run down it, spotting us. They meet us at the start of the ramp, breathing heavily.

"Darkspawn?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Why would there be,"

" Yes. They've taken over the tower." The guard cuts Alistair off.

"Come on then." I yell over the wind, moving towards the tower entrance.

This is not going to be fun.

ooOoo

Wednesday update?

Strange days for us all.

-FMI


	21. Chapter 21

The towers floor is littered with the bodies of soldiers, and the distinct smell of darkspawn assails us. I move forward, ignoring the faces which will smile no more, stepping over some.

The dark splash in my mind points towards a room, the whispering stronger than with the blood. Its presence reminding me of an absence.

Ritta?

Silence.

I question out with my mind, trying to find her familiar presence and find nothing except the evil of the taint.

I tuck this information away for later inspection and move towards the darkspawn room. I signal for Alistair and the guard to flank the door, the mage positioned further away.

I try to quietly open the door, but as I push it open, it creaks loudly, alerting the darkspawn to our presence. They turn, inquisitive, then snarl at me. The closest rushes out swinging its sword at me. Alistair and the guard throw out their swords just in time, catching the darkspawn in the stomach and neck. Its head falls to the ground and the other darkspawn stumble to a stop.

Alistair and the guard pull back, hiding from view. The darkspawn growl and rush forward as one. Three spill out, one being taken care of in much the same way as the first.

Alistair and the guard move to distract the darkspawns attention, leaving one, that charges at me. Suddenly it freezes, halfway through running, and topples to the ground. I jump into the air, holding my longsword in both hands, I bring it crashing down onto the darkspawns torso.

Through it doesn't shatter as the games claim, the darkspawn is still in no shape to get up. I look up to see Alistair stab his darkspawn in the head. He glances up, his head swivelling from side to side. When it becomes apparent that the immediate danger is gone, he visibly relaxes, though still weary.

I nod to him and start looking over the bodies, noticing that some of them have purses attached to their belts.

I dig around in one, feeling round metal against my fingertips. I pull out a few silver coins and one bronze.

"Where do they get money?" I stare up at Alistair. "It's not as if there's actually a darkspawn economy. Or maybe they just like the shininess." He stares at me, confused.

I jump up, quickly searching the other bodies. Finding nothing but a small leather boot, I move forward and up a set of stairs.

Alistair glares at the ground beside me as I open up the doors at the top if the stairs.

"This doesn't make any sense. The darkspawn shouldn't be here." He says angrily.

"You could try telling them they're in the wrong place."

" Oh, like that would work. Anyway, we need to get to the beacon and light it ourselves. I doubt anyone's alive up there."

"No wonder they kicked you out of the templar order, with that attitude."

" They didn't kick me out!" He protests, waggling a finger at me. "I was conscripted!"

"Indeed. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret." I pet his outstretched hand, smiling happily at him, and begin walking through the tower.

The darkspawn presence reappears and, once again, we dispatch a band of darkspawn. Occasionally diving out of the way of bolts hurled at us via an oversized crossbow.

Stepping over the bodies, I jog forward and up some more steps. Stepping up to the door, I brace my arms against them.

They fly open with a flash of light, throwing me back into Alistair. He catches me before I start the painful trip down the steps, and stands me back up.

I groan as I feel pain rip up my arms, neck and one side of my face. I avoid looking down and turn to face my adversary. An emissary sneers down at me, flanked by three hurlocks. I pull my daggers out, spinning them in my hands.

"Dibs the ugly one." I say running towards the emissary. He shoots a ball of ice at me, hitting my chestplate and shattering. The ice flings into my face and down the front of my leather, cooling what is probably minor burns. It slows me slightly, but I still collide with the monster at a high speed, my momentum bringing us both down.

I hold tight to my weapons and, when we land, smack it in the face with a pommel. It sags for a moment, and I bring the end of my dagger down on its head. It shudders beneath me and I twist.

I stand, looking up to see Alistair standing over a dazed mage, protecting him from an angry hurlock. The guard stands next to the mage, trying to pull him up.

" Oh for," I sigh and walk up behind the darkspawn. I stab my longsword through the back of its neck, swiftly pulling it out. With a gurgle, it falls to the ground, leaving a slightly surprised Alistair staring at me, his sword raised in the air.

"Oh." He lowers his weapons and turns to the two men. The guard finally hauls the mage up, who has blood trickling down his face. He stumbles forward, waving Alistair off.

"I'm fine." He says, showing no sign of slurring his words.

That's good at least.

"We should continue, the beacon should be on the next level." Alistair says, gesturing to the set of stairs accross the room.

I shuffle over to the dead emissary and pull my dagger from its head. I wipe away the gunk and replace it on my back. I crouch, reaching onto its purse. I pull out more coin and a health poultice.

I stuff the money into my own purse and turn to the mage. He looks at me, suspiciously as I walk towards him . I flip the wooden lid of the poultices container. I pull his head down, ignoring his complaints. I dip my hand in the ointment and slather a small amount over the long cut. I watch as weeks of healing condense into a few seconds, his skin creeping back together.

"Ew." I flip the lid back, and put it in my satchel.

"Uh. My thanks." He mumbles as I adjust my bag back into a comfortable position.

I walk towards the stairs, stopping just before opening the doors.

"There's an ogre in there." I say turning to the small party behind me.

"How do you know?" The guard asks, despair evident in his voice.

"I can... Sense it? Though there probably aren't any others."

"And how are we supposed to best something four times our size?"

"Well. There's four of us. And we're not chunky. We're more fluid than he could ever be. Anyway, this ogres barely level three. It'll be easy." I turn to face the door.

"Level three?" Someone asks as I push open the doors. The floor is carpeted with fresh blood and bodies. Standing on top of the bloody mess, a giant beast stares down at us with little pig eyes.

I step forward cautiously and it roars. Charging forward with its head lowered, the ogre almost skewers Alistair. He jumps out of the way just in time, as well as the guard and mage. Leaving me directly in front of the ogre whoes horns are stuck in the wall. This only infuriates it more. I move back into the stair chamber, then sprint at the monster. Leaping into its head, I scramble down, barely avoiding its grabbing hands.

It roars unhappily and finally pulls its horns out. In its haste however, it leaves half of one in the wall.

The now lopsided ogre shrieks its dismay, staggering backwards. The mage throws a fireball at the unbalanced beast and I see my chance. I leap through the fire and land on its chest, staying in place only because my weapons sit deep in its chest. The guard and Alistair slice it's knees, forcing it to fall backwards. I crawl up its chest and stab both blades into the things eyes. It jerks under me as I pull out my blades. I hop off and blanch at my blood covered knives. I wipe them clean on the ogres 'pants' and move towards the beacon, grabbing a fire bracket ad I go. I thrown it onto the wood and watch carefully as the fire catches. I turn around to adress Alistair.

"I guess we're done then." Suddenly a great darkness covers my mind, and I flinch. " Oh, and darkspawn."

From the look on his face I know he feels it too. We turn to the door, as darkspawn file out. They shoot arrows at us, killing the mage and guard immediately. I tell out as their bodies fall to the floor. I deflect an arrow with my blade, overly proud, and turn to Alistair. He sits, crouched behind his shield, the arrowd glancing off the metal.

"Well, that's just not fair!" I uell to him as I bang another arrow away.

He glances at me, throwing a cocky smile, then his eyes widen in fear. I feel the arrow enter my stomach and gasp. He jumps up to help me, and is lucky enough to just be knocked out by a spinning arrow.

"Idiot." I gasp as he falls to the ground. I stumble forwards, towards him, another arrow piercing my side. I fall down beside him, watching as the monsters move closer.

Where is she? I gasp as I feel blood pour out of my wounds. Light spills into my vision, swiftly taken over by the dark.

ooOoo

And that was how Nessa Mìrìal died.

Or did she?

Ok, yeah. She isn't dead.

Surprise!

-FMI


End file.
